<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warden of Balance by windows_xp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173611">Warden of Balance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windows_xp/pseuds/windows_xp'>windows_xp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nexomon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd Person, Bonding Over Shared Hatred, Bracket quotes Animorphs-style, Enemies to Enemies to Enemies, Gen, Metta is a stupid crybaby, Quest for vengeance, Some of it is supposed to be funny, fanon warden name, follows most of the plot of Nexo1, no Atlas; protag talks to you instead, rated TV-14 but like Netflix TV-14 not cable TV-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windows_xp/pseuds/windows_xp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently there was a Warden planned for the Nexolord in the Netherworld expansion, but they were scrapped. Naturally, the thing to do would be to write them back in, right? </p><p>An alternate timeline where this Warden possesses the protag and hunts down the Nexolord for cheating death. This is for you, mysterious, white warden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Looks Like You're Going to the Shadow Realm, Jimbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Spare change?” </p><p>The Phantom Citadel has not spared you any kindness. Not a coin in your pocket. Or maybe it has. Your memory was hazy lately. </p><p>“Spare change, sir?” </p><p>A fedora-wearing wisp stopped in his tracks to take a good look at you. You could only guess what he was thinking. You, a shriveled husk, wearing only a raggedy white cloak and a mask that obscured your whole face. </p><p>“Um,” said the wisp, “Are you okay, sir? Er… ma’am… er… sir…” </p><p>He twisted from side to side, trying to get a good look at the face beneath the mask. </p><p>“I am but a vagrant spirit, stranger. Please, could you spare some change?” </p><p>The wisp sighed and pulled a few coins from under his hat. “Don’t waste it,” he said, tossing them your way. </p><p>The effort to pick up the coins was strenuous. Your hands, withered, hollow, could only grasp one before faltering. </p><p>You crumpled to the ground, wheezing. The memory loss that plagued you was nothing compared to these bouts of weakness, which always seemed to happen at the worst times. </p><p>The fedora-wearing stranger disappeared into the bog mist. You wanted to call out, but what little voice you had was gone. The coin hit the ground with a tiny <em> clink</em>. </p><p>You leaned back against the wall, trying to re-orient yourself. The air hurt your bones in a chilling, dry way. The bare trees grew shallow on the cobblestone. Truly, this was no place for any living creature. </p><p>Suddenly another memory came to mind. At the general store, you were scrounging around for loose change, enough to buy a bag of tea. A tiny girl had approached and tugged on your cloak. “You look sad. What’s your name?” </p><p>In that moment, you could only stare. For the life of you, you <em> couldn’t </em> remember your name. But, before you could give a proper answer, the girl’s father had shooed her away from you, as if you were contagious, somehow. </p><p>Just as the memory arrived it was gone, and again you were lying slumped against the fog-soaked wall. Hours passed. Another traveler was soon to come by, and you would beg them for change in bored, amnesiac despair. </p><p>A sound. You put on your most pitiful face and hoped they would even look at you. </p><p>Down the side of the road. The wind was picking up, and rustling the dead grass and loose stones. The wind was whispering, almost speaking <em> what is your name</em>? But you didn’t believe in noticing things like that. </p><p>There, in the fog, was a flash of lightning. You shuddered against the wall. It was not just lightning, no, it was a violent tear in reality. The portal opened before you, a whirlpool of smoke and clouds. </p><p>“I HAVE RETURNED,” spoke a deep, booming voice. An eye, bright red, appeared in the mist. The figure, dark with a violet glow, towered over you.</p><p>“SOMA!” </p><p>You crumpled against the wall. What was this figure saying? “Please,” you sobbed, “Please don’t hurt me!” </p><p>“AH,” said the dark figure. “YOU WERE REMOVED FROM YOUR DUTIES LONG AGO. I WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER. SOMA, AWAKEN!” </p><p>The lightning washed out your vision, blinding you. <em> SOMA. </em> A flood of memories, strength, <em> energy </em>washed over you. A world beyond your own. The others. Titan. Darine. Hexia. </p><p>“I remember,” you said, rising from the cold ground. Your name was <em> Soma</em>. </p><p>“SOMA,” said the figure you now knew as Ziegler. “YOU ARE THE WARDEN OF BALANCE. A THOUSAND YEARS AGO, YOUR PRISONER SLIPPED AWAY. TODAY, I OFFER YOU A CHANCE AT REDEMPTION!” </p><p>You could feel the pure <em> power </em> coursing through your body. A Warden’s power. </p><p>Ziegler spoke. “YOU ARE MY GREATEST CREATION…AND MY GREATEST FAILURE. THE MAN WHO CHEATED DEATH LIVES.”</p><p>A vision suddenly wracked your brain. A short man, with pointed ears, white hair, and an absolutely <em> insufferable </em> smirk. </p><p>Metta. At the memory of his name pure rage overcame you. <em> He </em> was the reason you were no more than a skinny beggar. METTA. That smug, good-for-nothing, loathsome piece of… </p><p>“I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU, SOMA. YOUR MEMORIES MAY HAVE RETURNED, BUT STILL YOU MUST REDEEM YOURSELF. FIND YOUR PRISONER. DRAG HIS SOUL BACK TO THE NETHERWORLD. WHERE IT BELONGS.” </p><p>“I understand, sir,” you said in a strong, clear voice. </p><p>“AND, YOU WILL FOLLOW MY EVERY ORDER COMPLETELY AND WITHOUT QUESTION. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?” </p><p>“It is, master Ziegler.” </p><p>“GOOD. I CAN DESTROY JUST AS EASILY AS I CAN CREATE, BUT THERE ARE FATES FAR WORSE THAN DEATH. NOW GO, SOMA, AND AMEND YOUR MISTAKES!” </p><p>In a thunderous shake of the earth Ziegler disappeared. You stood well on your feet, taking in the lost memories. The Netherworld. Your returned power. <em> Metta</em>. </p><p>That man ruined your job and you paid with your life. The breeze was picking up now, taking your attention down the cobblestone road. </p><p>Yes. The memory was coming back now. Years ago, the elf-looking idiot was beaten bloody. You leaning over him, deciding his fate. Him breaking away, fleeing, running… </p><p>Thoughts of vengeance. When you got your hands on him… </p><p>You began your search for the seventh child of Omnicron. </p><p>-</p><p>Finally, a good lead. </p><p>You’d caught Metta’s scent in the west, near the town of Parum. The people there had been generous to you as a lowly beggar; you hoped to repay the favor by relieving them of Metta. </p><p>At the westmost point was a two-story suburban house. A very normal looking house, with a clean shingled roof and white picket fence. It was hard to imagine <em> this </em> was the most important asset the Nexolord had. </p><p>Darine had filled you in on Metta the past 1000 years. You’d listened, catching a few things here and there about the “Nexolord” and “resurrection machine,” but the only part important to you was <em> his location</em>. And he stopped at this house once every other week. </p><p>You hesitated at the door. In the living world, Wardens could take vague humanoid forms, but they didn’t last long and were usually faded. So you chose another option. </p><p>In the early hours of the morning, you blended through the shadows of the walls, passing through them. Your infrared vision allowed you to sense heat - radiation in the basement, the dishwasher running hot. The entire house was tinted turquoise, shaking and faintly wobbling with energy. </p><p>Upstairs was a young human, fast asleep. Its wild, knotted blue hair reminded you of home, the Netherworld. It would be the perfect vessel. </p><p>In your mind’s eye, you stepped into the human’s headspace, bearing control over its body. In a gradual motion, you entered its mind, closing off control to yours. </p><p>You could see out of the human’s eyes, now, readjusting to its vision. No infrared - that was a shame. If only—</p><p>
  <em> WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL.  </em>
</p><p>The human’s thoughts suddenly rung out. You must have been too careless and startled it awake. It was too late now; you must finish possessing it or risk serious injury. </p><p>
  <em> HEY! Serious injury? What? Who? WHY CAN’T I MOVE MY FUCKING BODY??  </em>
</p><p>Oh. This was not good. Your own thoughts were spilling into the human’s mind. If you couldn’t gain control, then— </p><p>
  <em> CONTROL?!  </em>
</p><p>—you could potentially end up trapped. Which would not be ideal. </p><p>&lt;Have ease, human,&gt; you directed your thoughts to the human. &lt;It will be easier for both of us if you are a willing host.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> Oh yeah, ghost punk?? I’LL SHOW YOU WILLING! </em>
</p><p>The human’s hands suddenly moved, driving your mind the body. Drat! You were losing control. The human frantically dug through its bed, wriggling its hands under its pillowcase. Before you could fight back, it pulled something out and pointed it at its <em> (your?) </em> head. </p><p>
  <em> Take a GOOD look, shitbag.  </em>
</p><p>The human was staring into a mirror, with a gun pointed to its/your head. </p><p>
  <em> Don’t make me pull the freaking trigger, because I WILL.  </em>
</p><p>Oh. You have made a grave miscalculation. This young, innocent, well-off human had a spirit even more <em> evil </em> than your own. </p><p>&lt;Settle down. I will explain if you will allow it.&gt;</p><p><em> Explain? YOU’RE A DEMON TAKING CONTROL OF MY BODY. </em>You seized control of the hands again, dropping the gun to the floor. The human internally sighed.</p><p>
  <em> Well… I had a dentist’s appointment today, so all things considered, this is pretty lucky.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I do not know what that is.&gt; </p><p><em> Holy shit, what is ELLIE going to think about this?! </em> You got a few flashes of this girl named “Ellie,” a green-haired scientist that the human cared for, a lot. <em> Oh God. I won’t be able to tell her, will I?  </em></p><p>You sensed the human’s impending dread. <em> Of-freaking-course this is how my morning went. You really had to possess ME, of all people?  </em></p><p>&lt;You are in close proximity to the Nexolord. It is imperative to my mission.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> MISSION? You mean you don’t just want to use my body in some freaky ritual?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Of course not. I am a Warden of the Netherworld.&gt;</p><p>
  <em> Netherworld? You’re joking, right? No, wait, shit. I’m being possessed!! AHHHHHH! Wait, wait, wait, hold up.  </em>
</p><p>It was hard to follow the human’s train of thought, but it was thinking back to what you said earlier. </p><p>
  <em> Did you say NEXOLORD? As in the NEXOLORD?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I did.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> Elf boy, white hair, the most INSUFFERABLE smirk?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;You do not need to describe him. I can see your mental images clearly.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> Ew. Anyway, that man has been RUINING my life for the past few years. What on EARTH would you want with that douche?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I suppose we have that in common. He has ruined my life as well.&gt;</p><p>
  <em> Every morning I wake up to my parent’s stupid machine that HE comissioned. He’s the most smug, self-righteous person in the world. I’ve always wanted to beat him into hell.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;That is my mission, yes. I will drag his soul into the Netherworld, where it rightfully belongs.&gt; </p><p><em> AAHAHA! You’re kidding! </em> When the human realized you weren’t kidding, it thought, <em> Wait, for real? What for?  </em></p><p>&lt;A thousand years ago he cheated death. And I lost my job.&gt;</p><p><em>A thousand</em> <em>years? Just who </em>is<em> this guy? </em></p><p>&lt;A simple answer. He is the seventh child of Omnicron.&gt;</p><p>
  <em> THAT smug asshat? One of Omnicron’s children? You have to be joking.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>&lt;I do not joke. His true name is Metta.&gt; You transmitted the image of Metta’s Nexomon form to the human, knowing they could see it in their mind’s eye. </p><p>
  <em> HOLY SHIT HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH HE’S A BOWLING BALL! THIS MAN WHO’S BEEN TERRORIZING MY PARENTS IS A FUCKING BOWLING BALL!!!  I want to THROW him now. Can I throw him?  </em>
</p><p>You began to see the human’s mental image: they would tackle Metta to the ground almost comically, maniacally shrieking the entire time, beat him until there was almost nothing left, and then throw him into the sun. </p><p>&lt;It can be done. I have nothing but contempt for him.&gt;</p><p>
  <em> Oh my God. Maybe you are a demon, but that’s respectable work.  </em>
</p><p>The floor beneath your feet began to rumble dangerously. With almost no time to get adjusted to your new body, you were thrown off balance, steadying yourself against the hardwood floor. </p><p>&lt;What was that, human?&gt; </p><p>
  <em> UGH. That’s my parents and their stupid mystery experiment. It blows the whole house to smithereens every morning, but noooo they don’t care, as long as the Nexolord brings their paycheck.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;And… when would the Nexolord drop in, now?&gt; </p><p>
  <em> Today is Thursday, right? He usually drops by on Thursday. And the ONLY reason I have that memorized is because every time I see him I think, “Ugh, it’s thot Thursday.” NOT for any other reason.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I believe you. Please do not elaborate,&gt; you chided, already feeling some secondhand embarrassment. &lt;I am Soma, by the way.&gt; The human, still upset at your possession, did not respond. </p><p>You attempted to walk. Still in front of the mirror, you tried to use the image of your physical form to familiarize yourself with it. A head of thick blue hair. Orange eyes that seemed to curiously flit from place to place, as if looking for something to grab and destroy. A red-and-white hat that kept you cool from the sun. </p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I sleep in those clothes. And what about it?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I pass no judgement.&gt; </p><p>A glare passed through the mirror, illuminating the human’s eyes with a bright turquoise glow, indicative of the spirit piloting them.</p><p>
  <em> Just a tip. If you want people to think you’re ME maybe don’t do the freaky eye-glow thing? Just a thought.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I will consider it.&gt; </p><p>You began to shift through the human’s various shelves and drawers, looking for another scarf or perhaps an extra jacket. What you didn’t expect to find, though, was a neatly ordered collection of deadly weapons. </p><p>
  <em> Hey! That’s MINE! Stop going through my stuff!  </em>
</p><p>You picked up an iron spear with a heavy, even weight to it, balancing it in your hands. &lt;I do like these,&gt; you admitted. </p><p>
  <em> Put that back. Even my parents don’t know about this stuff. And I’d really prefer you keep it that way.  </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Once you got the hang of walking, even trembly and awkward as it was, you traversed the stairs, grasping at the railing along the way. The human’s <strong>—</strong> er — <em>your </em> parents were downstairs, having a discussion with <em> a very </em>familar voice. </p><p>“Met“ the words were hard to produce. You still hadn't gotten used to speaking, yet. “Mett—“ </p><p>“Good morning, dear,” said the human’s mother, standing directly in front of you. <em> Blocking you. </em> “We were just having breakfast with the Nexolord.” There was a twinge of fear in her voice. </p><p>
  <em> What are you waiting for? KILL HIM!  </em>
</p><p>“He said the machine looked promising!” said your father, waving over scrambled eggs. Your peered over the table - no Metta, unfortunately. </p><p>“<em>Where is he,</em>” you managed to rasp. </p><p>Mother’s face tensed in worry. “…Do you have a cold, dear?” </p><p>“Met — <em> The Nexolord </em>,” you said in a voice that was somehow a combination of the human’s and your own. “You - you’re feeding him. For free.” </p><p>
  <em> When I get my hands on this money-sucking, grubby-fingered Keebler elf-lookin’ LEECH- </em>
</p><p>Mother’s eye twitched. “He just left. Now, I know you don’t like him, but he pays our bills, okay? So please just be polite.” </p><p>
  <em> I HAVE A DEMON POSSESSING ME, MOM. WE ARE DEFINITELY ALMOST CERTAINLY GOING TO BE POLITE TO HIM.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I am not a demon,&gt; you clarified. </p><p><em> Demon schemon, </em> thought the human. <em> I don’t actually care. Haha. </em></p><p>You slammed the door open and marched on, out into the early morning air. It was much different from what you’d experienced as an incorporeal entity. The air was cold and sharp on your skin. A cloud of fog appeared where you breathed. It was wonderful, really. But not as wonderful as the moment you will take Metta. </p><p>Your redemption. So close you could almost taste it. </p><p>
  <em> What’s going on over there?  </em>
</p><p>The human noticed before you did. “Stay away from us!” </p><p>A green-haired girl the human knew as Ellie was locked in a tug-of-war with a man in a dark suit, which the human registered as one of the Nexolord’s minions. </p><p>“You can’t take Atlas! He’s not yours!” </p><p>The minion shook his head and laughed through his mask. “I’m not going anywhere without that robot!” </p><p>“GO AWAY!” Ellie was on the verge of tears.</p><p>You sensed the human trying to do everything in its power to run over and tackle the minion. But you were in control. </p><p>&lt;This is causing you distress, human?&gt; </p><p>
  <em> Yes? That’s my best friend!!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I suppose I will have to take care of this, then.&gt; </p><p>Before the human had time to process, you were running towards the minion, grabbing onto his shoulders. He chuckled through his suit. “What’re you going to do, kid?” </p><p>With a twist you shoved him to the ground with a satisfying <em> smack</em>. He groaned pitifully in pain. By the way he was cradling his arm, you knew it was broken. </p><p>“Augh… H-how are you so STRONG?” </p><p>You bent over and lightly pressed the silver container that spilled from his pocket. It was Nexotrap-shaped, with a lavender padlock protecting its contents. </p><p>“That’s a Nexomon container!” yelled Ellie. “I bet he stole that too!” </p><p>“That’s not… yours…” he mumbled. With a single squeeze, you crumbled the padlock between your fist and twisted the crate open. Inside were seven Nexotraps, perfectly polished. </p><p>“Go on, take one!” urged Ellie. </p><p><em> Just one? Let’s take all of them!! </em>thought the human. </p><p>“I have no need for these,” you said, again in this strange voice that was a mix between the human’s and your own. You scooped the crate up in your arms and passed it over to Ellie, who reluctantly placed it on her lap. </p><p>“These will be good use to you, for self-defense,” you said. </p><p>She nodded. “But I already have Atlas.” </p><p>The little robot was the size of a trashcan, you thought, and made of something like the red metal gates in the Netherworld. Unlike those gates back home, it held an energetic, expressive digital face. </p><p><em> That must be the invention Ellie was telling me about! </em> thought the human with swelling pride. <em> Looks even better than I expected.  </em></p><p>“I suppose you will find use for it,” you said, tapping your finger to your chin. Where did that come from? You were unconsciously performing body language that you’d never used before — it must be from the human. The unpredictability of that frightened you. </p><p>
  <em> Cranky ‘cause you’re a demon, huh?  </em>
</p><p>The human must be able to sense your emotions, even though you’d closed off your thoughts. Not much you could do about it - it was one of the consequences of sharing headspace. </p><p>“What about this guy?” said Ellie, pointing to the unconscious minion. </p><p>“I will dispose of him,” you said, approaching the crumpled man. You pressed two fingers together and tapped them against his forehead. </p><p>He began to scream as he slowly sunk into the ground. A purple haze dredged upward and grabbed him, like thousands of tiny hands, pulling him deeper into the sink. In an instant he was gone like nothing had happened. </p><p>
  <em> Hey. What the FUCK did you do? </em>
</p><p>You turned toward Ellie, hoping to see her glad that her attacker was gone. Instead she was bright white. </p><p>“W-What did you do to him?!” </p><p>“I sent his soul to the Netherworld,” you said simply. </p><p>“W-What?!” Ellie trembled. “I-I know you like to take things too far, but… What ARE you?” </p><p>
  <em> C’mon, Soma, this isn’t ethical!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Since when do you care about ethics, human?&gt; </p><p>“This was a mistake,” you grumbled. You walked up to Ellie, frozen, and placed two fingers on her forehead. </p><p>
  <em> NOOOOO!! Not her too!! </em>
</p><p>&lt;Relax. I am simply erasing her memory.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> Oh. Right. Of COURSE that’s a thing you can do.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;It’s my entire job.&gt;</p><p>Ellie blinked, indicating the wipe was complete. She appeared slightly puzzled for a second, and then was back to normal. </p><p>“Anyway…” she said, a bit confused.</p><p>
  <em> Yeeeeeeaaah this can’t be right.  </em>
</p><p>“...I-I was going to show you Atlas, but then… the NEXOLORD stopped me.” </p><p>“WHO stopped you?”</p><p>“You heard me! The Nexolord, in the flesh! He called Parum town ‘petty,’ and tried to electrocute me. Such a nice guy.” Her nose wrinkled. </p><p>“Wh-where did he go?” you choked out. </p><p>“Down the road,” Ellie pointed with her screwdriver. “Why? Are you looking to follow him?” </p><p>“<em>More than that,</em>” you said, slapping your fist.</p><p>Ellie had a wide grin, like she’d been waiting for this day her whole life. “So we’re finally doing it, huh? We’re going to follow him and find out his evil plans?” </p><p>“Sure, sure.” <em> I think Ellie wants to kill him as much as we do.  </em></p><p>“Great. He’s such a douche,” she said, opening the Nexomon container. She rustled around inside, clicking a few Nexotraps between her hands. She grabbed one at random and offered it to you, grinning. </p><p>“You always wanted to learn about Nexomon, right? You should really take it, if we are hunting him. I have more than enough defense.” </p><p>“I really don’t…” you started to say, but the human suddenly took over and grabbed the Nexotrap itself. With a single click, a tiny skunk-like orange creature popped out, happily mewling. </p><p>
  <em> Oh hey, I’ve always wanted a Sprunk!  </em>
</p><p>“Okay…” you said, returning the Sprunk and placing it in your pocket. “T-There’s no time to lose. We have to get to Met—the Nexolord before he slips away agai — before he slips away.” </p><p>Ellie nodded. “Let’s go after him, then!” </p><p>You searched for hours down the road. Asked every local around. Found scraps of his hair in the bushes and gave the scent to Sprunk, hoping it would track him bloodhound-style. Finally, after a boring and fruitless hike, Ellie conceded that he was gone. </p><p>“Yeahhhh… I think we’ve lost track of him.” </p><p>&lt;ARRRRRGGHHH!&gt; <em>What, you didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?  </em></p><p>“There’s another way we can follow him, though.” Ellie seemed to mentally routing a map on her palm. “You know the Overseers, right?” </p><p>The human spoke for you. “Of course I do, Ellie, I’m not <em> stupid </em>—“ </p><p>“Just checking!” Ellie grinned. “If we ask Ivan, he might know something! I say we pay him a visit.” </p><p><em> Oh HELL yes, </em> the human thought, <em>  I want to kick his ass too!  </em></p><p>&lt;This is getting awfully off track.&gt; </p><p>“Isn’t Ivan…uh…” you dug through the human’s memories, “Dangerous?” </p><p>“Well I didn’t give you that Nexomon for nothing! C’mon, this is our best shot!” </p><p>With both Ellie and the human egging you on, you begrudgingly agreed to head into Parum town, on the hunt for Overseer Ivan, hoping he held the key to your redemption. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>#Letprotagkillpeople2021<br/>Brackets = Soma (you)’s thoughts directed to protag<br/>Italics = Protag’s thoughts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When an Arsonist Meets an Arsonist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which you encounter a dead man, get beefed, and acquire a very special box.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You left Ellie down the path while she took a closer look at her six new Nexomon. She’d directed you to head straight down. It should have been relatively straightforward. </p><p>The hard part was learning to walk again. Putting one foot in front of the other was difficult after a thousand years of floating as a battered spirit. You stumbled with a limp, tripping over your own shoes like the path was sticky with molasses. Eventually, though, the effort shrunk until you didn’t have to think about it at all. </p><p>Down the road, through the shaking grass, was an intricately carved totem. It bore the faces of different Nexomon, overgrown and dirty, obviously neglected. </p><p>&lt;Oh,&gt; you told the human, &lt;A warp totem. I haven’t seen one of these in a long, long time.&gt; You placed your palm against the ancient wood, running it down its carved outline. &lt;A faint aura still slumbers within, but it is functionally useless.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> You’re telling me those aren’t just wonky telephone poles??  </em>
</p><p>&lt;They are one of humanity’s greatest inventions. Even us Netherworld spirits have not mastered the art of teleporting.&gt; At least in the living world. </p><p>
  <em> Oh. Maybe I shouldn’t have carved my initials into it.  </em>
</p><p>You skimmed to the bottom of the pole, where three pairs of initials were worn into the wood. One was Ellie’s. The second was the human’s, crossed out and re-carved a third time. </p><p>&lt;I am sure you have not harmed the totem much,&gt; you said with mild amusement. </p><p>
  <em> We could catch Metta in no time with that. I bet there’s some way to fire it up again. </em>
</p><p>&lt;If there is, I do not know it.&gt; </p><p>Further down the road, the human’s senses began to taste a particular scent. <em> Smoke.  </em></p><p>The house was burned to the ground before you even got there. Its frame collapsed, still sparkling with embers. Nexomon, the seahorse-like Seaguard, were hosing down what was left, but they were obviously too late. </p><p>“What happened here?” you asked one of the women in suits. </p><p>
  <em> What are you doing!? Don’t talk to the COPS!!!  </em>
</p><p>“Tsk.” The woman took a moment to listen to her earpiece. “It appears a powerful tamer decided to burn up this area. We don’t have many leads, but he can’t be far.” </p><p>Oh. This blaze was <em> intentional </em>? A second look at the ruins and you knew the truth. Windows smashed. The nearby well with a giant hole in the roof. You knew only of a few beings who held so much fury, but surely that wasn’t the case. Right? </p><p>
  <em> I saw this on the news!! Some crazies have been terrorizing people all over the world. I’m sure WE won’t run into them, though.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Of course not. What are the chances?&gt; </p><p>
  <em> If we DO see one, well… I keep that gun under my pillow for a reason.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;And from where have you gotten such a weapon, human?&gt;</p><p><em> Oh, that one? </em> The human called up a happy memory amidst the burning fire. <em> Ellie gave that to me as a birthday present. Built it herself. She made most of the weapons in my collection, actually.  </em></p><p>&lt;How sweet.&gt; Was every teen in Parum this shady, or just these two?</p><p>After thanking the uniformed people (who the human knew as the <em> Nexoguard </em>) you neared the path to Parum. </p><p>“..Help! HEEEEELP!” </p><p>
  <em> For fuck’s sake. Soma, I’m BEGGING you to ignore that.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Are we seeing the same thing?&gt; </p><p>An orange cat was cowering into a tiny ball, backed into a corner by a furious Monkapow. It was slamming its fists together, clamoring to get inside the cat’s giant backpack. </p><p>
  <em> That’s the local shopkeep. HUGE scammer. That Monkapow must be karma. Let him die, I say.  </em>
</p><p>“S-Stand back, you foul monster!” the cat cried. The Monkapow stomped its foot, about to charge. The cat looked up, noticing your silent presence. “Hey YOU, kid! Give me a hand!” </p><p>“Uh…” you stammered, slowly walking up. The Monkapow sensed you before it saw you. Its tail dropped and eyes went wide, quickly realizing what you were. It let out a terrified shriek and scrambled into the bushes. </p><p><em> I’d be scared too, little monkey! </em> the human thought. <em> Uuuugh. Don’t talk to Ron. Please. Just get out of here.  </em></p><p>“Wow, you really scared him. Weird. And thanks. Well, goodbye, now.” Ron began collecting the scattered items that had broken free from his backpack. </p><p>As you turned around, the human’s mind began racing again. <em> Wait, wait, wait! We can milk a prize out of him!  </em></p><p>&lt;What?&gt;</p><p>
  <em> YOU KNOW!! We saved his life! The least he could do is get us a reward!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;My goal is solely to capture Metta, human.&gt; Still you asked. </p><p>“Where is our reward?” you said rather abruptly. </p><p>Ron raised an eyebrow at you, crossing his arms. The human’s thoughts suddenly went silent. </p><p>“Your what.” </p><p>“Y-You know…” you said, silently pleading for the human’s help. “Our reward. For rescuing you.” </p><p><em> “Oho.” </em>Ron’s expression was pinched. “You really need one? FINE!” </p><p>“Y-You don’t have to…” </p><p>He dug through his bag, valiantly holding a silver box above his head. <em> What is that…?  </em></p><p>“BEHOLD!!!” </p><p>He chucked the box straight at you, whacking your side with a hard THUMP.  You fell to the floor. “Owww!” </p><p>“ALL YOURS! I hope you enjoy it! So long!” said Ron. The salesman stalked off, paws clenched. </p><p>&lt;Human,&gt; you thought with an edge to your voice. The side of your waist was throbbing with pain. </p><p>
  <em> HEY! Don’t get mad at me! It’s not MY fault he’s an asshole! Besides, look at what we got!  </em>
</p><p>The silver box looked like the container you stole from the minion, but didn’t have a padlock fixed to the front. </p><p>
  <em> A Nexobox. There’s definitely something valuable in there. Open it, already! </em>
</p><p>&lt;You are testing my patience,&gt; you warned, but opened the box anyway. The lid slid off with a metallic <em> click </em>, revealing… nothing. A hollow inside. </p><p>
  <em> No way! No FUCKING WAY. RON!!!! THAT SCAMMER!!!!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;W-We got it for free…&gt; </p><p>
  <em> This is CLASSIC Ron. We should throw this back at him. NO, NO, WAIT! I have a WAY better idea.  </em>
</p><p>The human’s mental image was clear. And, for once, you actually agreed with it. </p><p>&lt;Yes. I think I know what you mean.&gt;</p><p>
  <em> It’s settled, then.  </em>
</p><p>You would keep the box for Metta’s head. </p><p>-</p><p>Parum was a lovely, lonely town. For whatever reason, you felt a bit conspicuous wandering around as a human, as if the people would recognize you from your days as a spirit beggar. Impossible, of course, but you still felt odd. </p><p>
  <em> Alright. It’ll be easy to track down Ivan. My friends here say his obnoxious gym stretches on for MILES.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;You have friends?&gt; </p><p><em> That’s not funny. </em>You perceived the human as upset. Maybe it would be best if you stopped talking to it. </p><p>Even small, Parum was brimming with life. Flowers bloomed in neatly placed planter boxes, spilling over to the path. Fallen leaves were scraped into piles at the side of the paved road. So different from the Netherworld, which had otherworldly plants and molten lava as rivers. </p><p>You caught a glimpse of a red building with a neon portrait of Ron. His shop. </p><p>
  <em> Yeahh, we’re definitely not going in THERE anytime soon.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;It was your idea to ask him for gifts,&gt; you thought, holding your side. </p><p>
  <em>  And it was YOUR shitty idea to get involved in the first place! </em>
</p><p>&lt;Quiet, human. I think I see this “gym.”&gt; </p><p>You didn’t know what you were expecting, but the Overseer’s gym was an outdoor array of weights, benches, and equipment, all with beefed, moustached men on the line. The stench of sweat soaked the sandy floor. </p><p>It was an ACTUAL gym. </p><p>
  <em> What were you expecting?!  </em>
</p><p>“Excuse me,” you said, weaving your way between the bodybuilders. “Pardon me.” A few squinted at you, hostile, sending a clear message: you were not welcome here. </p><p> At the top of the hill was the gym building, a clear, somewhat modern blue and orange facility. The symbol of a dumbbell graced the entrance. </p><p>
  <em> Oh. So THIS is where Parum’s budget went.  </em>
</p><p>Heads turned at the entrance. One extra burly man stopped you in your tracks. </p><p>“Looking to join the gym, small fry?” He gave a long, hearty laugh. </p><p>“I’m looking for Overseer Ivan,” you said. “He has information that I need.” </p><p>The burly man exchanged looks with his buddies. “OOooo, aren’t you a little CEO? Too bad Overseer Ivan only talks to the strongest!” </p><p>“I’ll fight him.” You tilted your chin up to the man. “I’ll fight all of you.” </p><p>“That’s ENOUGH!” said a booming voice ahead. The gym members scattered to reveal a man lifting weights in the middle of a boxing ring. “What is a weakling doing in my gym?” </p><p>“I need to find Overseer Ivan,” you explained. “And I’m not leaving here without the information I need.”</p><p>“Eh?” said the man, leaning over the rails. “The Overseer? That’s ME! IVAN! What could you possibly ask from ME, the strongest Overseer in the whole galaxy?” He flexed his biceps. </p><p>
  <em> Get a load of this guy. No wonder Metta hired him.  </em>
</p><p>“I need to ask you about Met—“ you bit your tongue. “The Nexolord.” </p><p>Ivan froze mid-lift. “T-The NEXOLORD?” his voice trembled in horror. “D-Don’t you watch the news? He’s the most powerful tamer in the whole universe. What else is there to know?!” </p><p>“His location,” you grumbled. “I need to know <em> where he is. </em>” </p><p>“AAHAAAHAH! As if I would ever give that information to a weakling like you!” </p><p>You cracked your knuckles. <em> Owwww, what are you doing? That fucking hurt!!  </em></p><p>&lt;We must appear intimidating, human.&gt;</p><p>“I’ll tell you what…” Ivan said, a cruel glint in his eye. “I’ll exchange information with you… if you are worthy. That’s right. Only if you can beat me in a NEXOMON BATTLE!” </p><p>“Oh,” you said, digging through your pockets. “I think I have one of those.” </p><p>
  <em> What the - are you ASKING to lose? That Sprunk is still level five!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I am sure he is not too tough.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> W-We can just come back later… train a full team of six…  </em>
</p><p>&lt;And by then Metta will be long gone. We have to do this.&gt;</p><p>“I accept your challenge!” you yelled, face burning up. The muscleheads on the sidelines laughed in unison. </p><p>“HAHAHAHA! This should be good. Fine then! Show me what you’ve got, rookie!” </p><p>Ivan sent out a Thrano, a miniature rhino Nexomon. You pulled out Sprunk, who looked around wildly, deeply confused where it was. </p><p>Thrano stomped its hoof and charged towards Sprunk, squealing, leaping out of the way just in time. </p><p>“AHAAHA! This Nexomon is almost as much of a coward as you are!” The audience laughed mockingly. </p><p>Thrano circled the ring, snarling and sniffing for Sprunk. The little orange Nexomon had crawled up to the top of the ring, cowering at the top of a wire. </p><p>“What the—“ you stammered. “SPRUNK! Get down there and fight!” </p><p>Sprunk chirped in distress. Thrano spotted it from the floor, and slammed into the rails, sending Sprunk flying. It hit the wall, knocking it out instantly. </p><p>“HAHAHAHAHA! So much for that attitude!” Ivan was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. The chorus of bodybuilders roared. You returned Sprunk and stepped off the ring, overwhelmed with humiliation. </p><p>
  <em> What are you doing, Soma?  </em>
</p><p>Your eyes, fixed to the floor, stung with defeat. </p><p><em> SOMA! They’re going to laugh you off the stage! You’re a fucking </em> Warden <em> , remember?!  </em></p><p>Your eyes clearing, looking up to the door. </p><p>&lt;I suppose I will do what I must.&gt; </p><p>In one quick motion you turned back around, slamming Ivan to the wall. Your arm pressed him against the ring, firmly barred across his chest. </p><p>The laughter went silent as the bodybuilders scrambled to the exit. The only sound left was Ivan struggling to breathe. </p><p>“W-WHAT THE HELL?!—“ Ivan choked out. “How are you this STRONG? You don’t got any muscles!!!” </p><p>You pressed him further. “I’m going to ask again. Where. Is. The Nexolord.” </p><p>“I-I don’t know anything about the Nexolord!!” said Ivan, a single tear threatening to leave his eyes. “I swear!! I know nothing!!” </p><p>
  <em> Good-for-nothing piece of SHIT—  </em>
</p><p>“You really think I have that kind of intel?!” Ivan spat. “I-I’m lucky if I even know what his favorite color is!!” </p><p>“That’s too bad for you,” you said, crushing him against the wall. </p><p>“WAIT! WAIT!” he sobbed. “I might not know anything about the Nexolord… but I can tell you about the Champions!!” </p><p>You didn’t care, but that piqued the human’s interest. <em> Champions?  </em></p><p>“Where can I find one of these ‘Champions?’” you snarled. </p><p>“Yes, Ivan… Where can you find us?” </p><p>
  <em> WHO SAID THAT?  </em>
</p><p>A column of fire suddenly erupted in the ring, and a man appeared in the smoke. He had a trim black beard, red hair, and had a mean glare on his face. </p><p>&lt;No. No way.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> What is it??  </em>
</p><p>“Fenrir!!” said Ivan, emotionally broken. “W-What are you doing here?!” </p><p>&lt;That man.&gt; you thought. &lt;H-He’s supposed to be dead!&gt; </p><p>“Hello to you, too, Ivan,” Fenrir sneered. “It’s a wonderful day to check in on my favorite Overseer… but lo and behold, you’re freely giving info to a random tamer. A weakling!” </p><p>
  <em> Dead? This is a dead man?? He doesn’t look dead!  </em>
</p><p>“I-I had to!” Ivan trembled. “They were gonna kill me!” </p><p>Fenrir shook his head. “Tsk, tsk. You are truly pathetic. I am speechless. On my authority as the Champion of Fire, I terminate you from the position of Overseer.” He snapped his fingers, as if they were bound to a contract.</p><p>Ivan began to break down. “Noooooo!”</p><p>&lt;That man,&gt; you tried to quickly explain, &lt;is not a man. It is a child of Omnicron — one of Metta’s siblings. But I do not understand. He is supposed to be DEAD!&gt; </p><p>
  <em> What?? Why can’t you just send him to the Netherworld!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;That would be his Warden’s responsibility, not mine. But how could he have escaped into the living world!&gt; </p><p>“I DON’T CARE ANYMORE!” Ivan screamed. “On my authority as the Great Ivan, I will terminate YOU!” He sprinted towards Fenrir, and was immediately knocked by a wall of fire. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Ivan?! I don’t seem to be terminated!” Fenrir was clearly bored, looking for somewhere else to be. His head snapped towards you. </p><p>“What’s your name, kid?” </p><p>“Uh…” your mouth was dry. “Y/N.” There. That sounded right. </p><p>“I heard you got some questions to ask a Champion. So, ask away!” </p><p>
  <em> You’re not afraid of this guy, yeah? He’s just a Nexomon! </em>
</p><p>&lt;One of the most powerful Nexomon in existence, yes.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> So they can shape-shift to look like people? </em>
</p><p>&lt;Precisely.&gt;</p><p>
  <em> That’s not so different from what you’re doing, is it?  </em>
</p><p>You were offended at the thought. A comparison to the King of Monsters’ children, your kind’s violent prisoners, is most unwanted. </p><p>&lt;N-No. We are not the same.&gt;</p><p>
  <em> Oooooooookaay. Suuure. If you say so, if you think so— </em>
</p><p>&lt;Do you have a mute button?&gt; </p><p>The human’s thoughts stopped. You turned back to Fenrir, who was lazily watching the ceiling fan drear in circles. </p><p>“I need to know where Metta is,” you said, biting your tongue.</p><p>“Excuse me?” said Fenrir, raising his eyebrows. “What did you say?” </p><p>“I need to know where the Nexolord is,” you winced, but it was already too late. </p><p>“How did you know that?” Fenrir’s eye twitched. “HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!” </p><p>You took a step backwards, off stage. The ceiling fan suddenly titled, casting a glare over your face. By the light of the doorframe, your eyes glowed. </p><p>Bright turquoise. </p><p>Fenrir’s hands fell from his pockets. </p><p>“Soma,” he whispered. </p><p><em> I think you screwed up, </em>the human commented. </p><p>“Don’t come anywhere near me!” he yelled, shaking. Ivan, unconscious, groaned from the floor. “S-STAY BACK!” </p><p>You let the light fill your eyes. “Where is Metta, Fona?” you said in your true voice. </p><p>“ARRRRGH! Y-You won’t find him! You’ll never find him!”</p><p>“I won’t, Fona? And why not?” </p><p>“He-He’s planning for you!! He’s going to outsmart you! And when he does h-he’ll make you pay, you horrible Warden!” </p><p>“I doubt it,” you said, placing two fingers to Fenrir’s forehead. His eyes went blank for a moment, and then the memory erasing was complete. </p><p>
  <em> In Ulzar’s name, Soma.  </em>
</p><p>You stepped off the stage in silence, pulling your hood over your head as Ivan woke up. </p><p>“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” </p><p>“You were literally unconscious,” Fenrir grumbled. </p><p>You smiled to yourself, knowing that neither of them would remember this conversation. Watching Fenrir throw Ivan from the ring was entertaining, at least. </p><p>He turned back towards you. “You aren’t worth my time, kid.”</p><p><em> Oh, I think we are, </em>the human mused. </p><p>He cast his head down. “Tch. You know what? Do whatever you want. I have better places to be.” And with that, the Champion of Fire stepped out of the ring.</p><p>-</p><p>“So…Yeah. That was Fenrir,” spoke Ivan, after finally regaining consciousness. You’d held an ice pack to his forehead, which slipped to the floor. “If you want to fight him…” </p><p>“I have no interest in fighting him. Only the Nexolord.” </p><p>“Jesus Christ, kid,” said Ivan, picking up the ice pack. “There’s something deeply wrong with you.” </p><p>
  <em> This is coming from the musclehead who ran straight at a guy who could CONTROL FIRE.  </em>
</p><p>“Anyway… I know there’s tons of other Overseers who oppose the Nexolord. One of them lives in the mountains to the east. He knows a LOT about the Nexolord. Worth checking out, if you don’t fear heights.” </p><p>“Noted,” you said.</p><p> After making sure Ivan was okay (and that he remembered nothing of your glowing eyes) you headed outside, where Ellie was waiting. </p><p><em> Ellie!!! </em> The human shouted inside your head. <em> She’s okay!! </em></p><p>&lt;Why would she not be okay?&gt;</p><p><em> I-I’ve heard rumors, </em> the human began, <em> of the Champions… they sometimes send their minions to take out people who know too much. People who could talk.  </em></p><p>You shuddered, understanding the human’s worries. &lt;I’ll make sure it won’t come to that.&gt;</p><p>“Hey!” shouted Ellie. “I heard what happened with Ivan. It was all over the news!” She pressed a wrench to her chin, thinking. “This is… much worse than I thought.” </p><p>
  <em> What? What could possibly be worse than Fenrir trying to kill people? Actually, scratch that. I don't want to know about all this other shit.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>“Whatever the Nexolord is planning… I think it’s SOON.” </p><p>“I don’t care. I just need him dead,” you said, taking out the Nexobox. <em> We think alike, Soma.  </em></p><p>Ellie raised an eyebrow. “Ummm… okay. Are you alright? You aren't acting like yourself." </p><p>"I just hate the Nexolord," you shrugged.</p><p>"Dunno if you care about this, then, but a huge signal was broadcast from the Nexolord Tower just moments ago!” </p><p>“What?! What’s in it?” <em> A town? Sightings? Coordinates?  </em></p><p>“I think… I think it was an S.O.S. signal! I’m not sure — I haven’t been able to decrypt it yet. But what could the <em> Nexolord </em> possibly be in distress for?! Did you scare him or something?” </p><p><em> Distress?? </em>Could he possibly know of your coming? No — that wasn’t possible. </p><p>“Is it related to his plans?” </p><p>She shook her head in disappointment. “I have no idea. The only way to find out is to ask another Overseer.” </p><p>
  <em> Damnit. There’s no way around this, is there, Soma? </em>
</p><p>&lt;I guess we’re going to the mountains, human.&gt; </p><p>“Oh, by the way,” Ellie said, “If you’re going off to the mountains, would you mind looking for something for me?” She handed you a slip of paper, laminated, with an array of sketches on it. You recognized them as the Nexomon you stole from the minion. </p><p>“I’ve been trying to reunite these guys with their original owners,” Ellie said. “Oh. Well, not this one. He’s grown on me.” </p><p>You noticed a tiny cheetah cub sleeping on the wheelchair’s armrest. With a purr, it woke up, springing to life. </p><p>“I’ll keep it in mind,” you smiled, starting down the mountain road. “Good luck.” </p><p>“Don’t do anything TOO dangerous!” Ellie yelled after you, but it was no use. </p><p><em> If only she knew, </em> the human mused. <em> God damn it, Ellie. I’m being PILOTED BY A LITERAL DEMON!!  </em></p><p>&lt;I’ll pry the Nexolord’s location from that Overseer’s mind, if I have to,&gt; you said. </p><p><em> NOW we’re talking! </em>the human snickered, and you stared into the empty Nexobox, wondering if it would ever find its trophy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soma&amp;Protag = Y/N</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not the FBI 🙄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which you catch up with your quirky bug-sister and relive memories of arson. Also, sorry if you like protag, because they're EXTRA annoying in these chapters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please.” </p><p>In the world between the living and the dead, you saw something in your prisoner, something you’d never seen before. He was begging for his life. </p><p>“Who will stay behind to care for Deena?” </p><p>“Nara does not need your care,” you said, pressing your fingers further to his forehead. “Even if she did, it would not matter. Your life was taken by Ulzar.” </p><p>“I’m…begging…” His eyes closed as more of his memories slipped away. “Have you…no pity?” </p><p>“The pain is over. Soon your memories will be erased and I will construct a Nightmare for you, to inhabit the rest of eternity.” </p><p>“N-Nightmare?” </p><p>“It is more akin to a dream, really,” you reassured him. “Painless.” The stars formed a cloudy path above, indicating his memory was nearly gone. Just a wisp in the inky blackness.</p><p>“Please.” He was looking up at you, now, voice cracking. Afraid. “Don’t do this.” </p><p>Not so smug now, was he? </p><p>“I do what I am ordered,” you spoke, and he grew more tired and the last fragments of his memory disappeared. </p><p>You’d had him. Cornered. Asking for your pity. So how? How did he slip away…? </p><p>
  <em> Uhhh, Soma?  </em>
</p><p>You blinked back to life, now aware that you were standing on a dangerous edge. </p><p>
  <em> SOMA!!! YOU OKAY THERE?? YOU’RE GOING TO THROW MY BODY OFF A FUCKING CLIFF!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Oh. Apologies.&gt; The human’s dangerous sense of vertigo was not lost on you. You inched away from the edge, tiptoeing carefully around the unsettled rocks. </p><p>
  <em> What the hell were you thinking?? You’re going to get us both KILLED!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I cannot die.&gt; </p><p><em> Okay? Well, you’d get ME killed, </em> the human spat. <em> And then you’d have to find another body. Wouldn’t that be an inconvenience?  </em></p><p>&lt;I have said my apologies.&gt; </p><p><em> Maybe next time don’t go on autopilot, </em>the human snapped. </p><p>Your journey to the mountain village had not been an easy one. A huge boulder covered the mouth of the cave, a roadblock. Normally, it wouldn’t be a problem, but you could only exert so much unnatural strength before the human body tired. So you’d had to backtrack and ask Ivan for help — only for him to tell you to get out, still recovering. Then you’d trekked to the boulder again and crush it yourself, seriously exhausting the human in the process. By the Netherworld, why did living creatures <em> walk </em> instead of float? </p><p>At the end of it, you and the human could hardly <em> stand </em> each other. And your memories returning slowly wasn’t helping. </p><p>You’d gotten almost all of them back when Ziegler revived you, but there was this one that kept bubbling to the surface. The world between the living and the dead. Metta begging for his life. Maybe it was buried, or you’d somehow forgotten…</p><p>
  <em> HEY! Are we going?? </em>
</p><p>You sighed and got going. The village should be along the mountain path. It was picturesque, really, with the fog and rocks remind you of the floating islands at home, the Netherworld. You couldn’t wait to go back after your job was done. </p><p>After ignoring a few tamers and joggers, you were nearly there. The wild Nexomon posed no problem, scattering and fleeing into the bushes as you walked past, sensing your chthonic presence. </p><p>There was a notch in the path, with a slight haze over it, as if missing a patch of blue sky. A brown bench. A shadow had left its imprint in the benchwood, but you paid no mind to it. </p><p>“Soma.” </p><p>You turned, and there was a figure sitting on the bench. A seafoam hood, glowing turquoise eyes behind a striped mask. It beckoned you to the bench, and you sat. </p><p>“Hexia,” you recognized the Warden of Wind. One of the other Wardens, molded from Ziegler’s likeness, a dutiful servant of the afterlife. </p><p>“Why hello, Soma. Long time no see.” Hexia said in her sharp, high-pitched voice. “You look…different.” You could sense a wry grin from behind the mask. </p><p>“Why are you here, Hexia?” you whispered.  “Should you not be at home, in the Chasm, with your prisoner?” </p><p>“Ah ah ah, but my prisoner is here!” Hexia sung. “<em>Ventra </em> is in the area.” </p><p>Your blood ran cold. “Here?” you said, gesturing to the mountains. “…Alive?” </p><p>“But of course, but of course!” She tilted her head at your puzzled form. “Oh? You didn’t know, dear Soma? The children of Omnicron — or should I say <em> Champions </em> — are being revived by none other than Metta himself!” </p><p>So Fona WAS alive. And not the only one.</p><p>“What? Is master Ziegler not… not vengeful, not aggrieved? This upsets the very balance of nature!” You, of all beings, knew this very well. </p><p>“The only being he is upset with is YOU,” Hexia trilled. “If YOU had not so foolishly failed to keep your prisoner dead, he would not be around to revive the others, would he?” </p><p>“Oh…” Your head spun. Dizzy. Master Ziegler was angry with YOU. “Oh no.” </p><p>“Hmhm. I just thought I should so graciously warn you. They were all revived by legitimate means, so we Wardens cannot touch them. So, if these so-called <em> Champions </em> see past your human host… I would not count on your redemption.” </p><p>She was right. If word got out that you were hunting Metta again, if he was warned…</p><p>“I see,” you said. “I do.” </p><p>“Be grateful, Soma,” Hexia tilted her head, corporeal form flickering in and out of the bench. “The other Wardens are fighting in your favor. After all, we need our prisoners, too!” </p><p>With a final laugh she was gone, leaving you alone on the bench. You sat for a moment, thinking, listening to the mountain wind. When you got up, you noticed the human’s hands were uncontrollably, violently shaking.</p><p>
  <em> Wh-What the HELL was that?!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;One of my fellow Wardens. Was it not obvious?&gt;</p><p>
  <em> Oh… Y-You weren’t kidding about this whole thing. Wardens? AFTERLIFE? Chasm? SHIT. </em>
</p><p>“It is fine,” you said aloud, hoping the point would be made if it were somehow tangible. &lt;No matter if the prisoners are revived. I will simply do what I must.&gt;</p><p>
  <em> And put ME on the frontlines!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;And you are the one who wants to personally exact revenge on the Nexolord. This is how we must do it.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> In Ulzar’s name. WHAT have you gotten me into? …And I can’t even do anything about it!  </em>
</p><p>You ignored the human for the time being. The Champions… you didn’t care too much for them, really, or whether they were dead or alive. All that mattered was how they could stop you from hunting Metta. </p><p>They were powerful creatures, sure, but you held precedence over their existences as a Warden of the Netherworld. They had no hope in fighting you, at least one-on-one. What they could do, though, is serve as roadblocks. Throw themselves at you to slow you down. Warn the Nexolord to stave off his dwindling fate. For that, you hoped to not run into another until the end. </p><p>-</p><p>The Mountain Village was a warm, quaint little town nestled in the high slopes. The smell of pine and fresh lumber was a rare scent in this overworked, shattered world.  </p><p>
  <em> Wow this place sucks. Could just drop off at any time. Hey, uh, Soma?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I can already hear your thoughts, human.&gt; </p><p><em> Oh. </em> The human was embarrassed. <em> I was going to say… we should get out of here as soon as possible. </em></p><p>&lt;Yes. That is the plan.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> I mean… I just don’t… </em>
</p><p>&lt;Oh.&gt; You could see the fear in the mind clearly, now. &lt;You are afraid of heights?&gt;</p><p>
  <em> YES! I know it’s dumb of me, I know. Heights…It’s not even like I could fall off! This is flat ground! It’s just really dumb— </em>
</p><p>&lt;I understand,&gt; you said with a hint of amusement. This human who did not fear ancient monsters was afraid of mountains. &lt;We will leave once we learn Metta’s location.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> You swear?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Sure.&gt; </p><p>That seemed to put the human at ease. What was not at ease, though, were the crowds of the village. Even with the population being roughly the same as Parum town, the mountaineers gathered in public groups. They whispered and covered their mouths as you walked by, hushedly trading information. You caught a few words here and there — “Is that the tamer who beat up Overseer Ivan?” “You really think a Champion is here?” and something about a group of adults in colored onesies. </p><p>
  <em> Is it just me, or… is everyone here REALLY suspicious of something?  </em>
</p><p>You didn’t answer, instead opting to ignore both the human and the hushed onlookers. The mountain air was clean and crisp, and breathing it energized you with life, somehow. </p><p>“Halt, please,” calmly said a man in a tie and an overcoat. “You’re not from around here, are you?” </p><p>You shook your head no. The man crumpled a weathered, yellow pad out of his pocket and began writing what you could only assume to be a very important shopping list. When he looked back up at you, he went white. </p><p>“…Is there something on my face?” </p><p>“No,” said the man, flipping through the pages, “it’s nothing.” You wondered if your eyes were glowing again. </p><p>
  <em> Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Human?&gt; </p><p>
  <em> That guy’s Nexoguard! Just look at him!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;And this is a problem…?&gt;</p><p>The human’s thoughts were pained. <em> OKAY. Look. I have to admit something. I’m not actually afraid of heights. …And, I may or may not be a wanted criminal in this town.  </em></p><p>You internally sighed. Why was this not a surprise? &lt;What did you do.&gt;</p><p>
  <em> Nothing! I mean, barely anything.  </em>
</p><p>The detective was still pouting at you, an analytical, wary expression. “Look, this town has been having a lot of suspicious activity lately, so it would be best if you kept an eye out. Name’s Bryce, by the way.” </p><p>“Y/N,” you answered. </p><p>The Nexoguard detective extended his hand, which you took with ease. </p><p>“Wow, that’s a strong handshake if I’ve ever felt one, haha.” He gave you a wide, white smile. Despite his receding hairline, it was boyish and charming. </p><p>
  <em> I don’t like this, Soma!!! Let’s get the hell OUT of here!!!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Not now, human. We can learn something from this detective.&gt;</p><p>
  <em> …You don’t realize how bad this is.  </em>
</p><p>The wind ruffled your hair a bit. &lt;And how bad is it?&gt;</p><p>No answer. From what you could gather from its thoughts - very, very bad. </p><p>“I’d be glad to look for any… suspicious characters,” you offered, hoping maybe to catch a glimpse of Ventra. She could lead you to the other Champions… and Metta. </p><p>“Ah, it’s not every day we get a junior volunteer!” Bryce beamed. He flipped through his stupid booklet again. “Now, can I get a name?” </p><p>You opened your mouth to speak, but stopped when he began giving you an odd look. Sizing you up, deep in thought, holding his chin. </p><p>“Hold on. Do I… know you already?” </p><p>“Um…” the human’s palms began to inadvertently sweat. “No.” </p><p>“Wait. Yes, I know you.” </p><p><em> AAAAAAAAHH! </em>“N-No,” your voice shook. “No. No. You don’t. You almost certainly don’t.” </p><p>“Yeah, I do!” he said, grin fading, eyes narrowing, voice deepening. “You set my freakin’ car on fire!” </p><p>—</p><p>Glimpses of the human’s memory came to light. </p><p>It had traveled to the Mountain Village with Ellie on a day trip, looking to buy materials for her next project. They’d come back with a crate full of nuts and bolts, lighter fluid, and matches. </p><p>“How are you gonna know this stuff’ll work, anyway?” the human had asked at the outskirts of town. “The dude looked shady as hell.”</p><p>The shopkeep came to your mind’s eye. A scrawny, scraggly man, with a sunken look to his eyes and a bleating voice. The human recalled wanting to punch him in the jaw. </p><p>“I’m sure it’s fine,” Ellie shrugged, sorting her goods with the crate rested on her lap. </p><p>“No. I mean we should test it out.” The human gestured towards a nearby car, grinning. “Eh?” </p><p>A grin spread across Ellie’s face when she saw the Nexoguard insignia painted on the door. “Oh. I get it.” She began to laugh. Hysterically. </p><p>A trail of lighter fluid from the car to the bushes. The human emptied the entire jug, thumping it a few times to spread out the extra drops. The tangled bristles in the bushes gave the human’s exposed ankles a few nicks and scratches, but it was worth it. </p><p>The lit match held steady in Ellie’s hand. “Light ‘er up.” </p><p>The human took the match and watched the plume of flame ripple across the ground, and then… </p><p>
  <em> BLAM!  </em>
</p><p>The car exploded in all directions. The hood popped open, doors blown off their hinges, a magnificent fire rising sixteen feet into the sky. A flaming tire rolled past, scorching burn marks in the dirt. When the dust settled, the car was a crackling, smoldering pile of scrap metal. </p><p>The human and Ellie cackled in unison and high-fived, applauding their victory over the steel beast. </p><p>Then the memory ended. </p><p>—</p><p>“T-That was YOUR car?” The human stuttered aloud to Bryce. </p><p>
  <em> Oh, God, Soma, you’ve GOTTA get me out of this one. Erase his memory or something. Please.  </em>
</p><p>You thought for a moment. Then you said,</p><p>&lt;I cannot repay your past transgressions. All I can do is follow master Ziegler’s orders, whether this gets in the way or not.&gt;</p><p>The human’s frustration was overwhelming. <em> Thanks for nothing. </em></p><p>Bryce buried his face in his hands. “Uuuuuugh. My day can’t get any worse! I already have flying women, burglars, men in pajamas and now a tiny arsonist?!” </p><p>“…You could just let me go,” you croaked. </p><p>He rubbed his temples, shoving the notepad back into his pockets. You noticed now see the dark circles smudged under his eyes. “Look. Look. I don’t want to have to arrest someone this young. You have your whole life ahead of you!” </p><p><em> Pretty sure I’m not living past age 40, </em>the human thought. </p><p>&lt;You may be correct.&gt; </p><p>“Ok,” he pulled his eyelids, “Ok. I’ll offer you a deal. The Nexolord’s intercom has been stolen.” </p><p>
  <em> Hey, wait. Isn’t that the thing we’re actually here for?  </em>
</p><p>“I won’t get you in trouble if you help me look for it. Because Ulzar knows I need an extra pair of hands on the case. Deal?” </p><p>“DEAL!” you shouted quicker than you could think, wildly shaking Bryce’s hand with that grip he thought was so strong. He winced and peeled away, holding his hand like it was broken. </p><p>“Aha,” he murmured. “I’m sure you’ll be a fine detective someday.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the only reason protag isn't in jail yet is because their parents are important and that's facts 🤭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Are You In a Cult?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which you encounter the angriest child of Omnicron (and that's saying something), watch Remus uselessly try to help, and receive a mysterious message.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From Bryce’s description you built a picture of the thief: a ridiculous-looking man, with a dingy red mohawk and an oversized sack slung over his shoulder. With a look like that, it was child’s play to find the clown, holed up in a dingy cave. </p><p>“Hello, thief,” you greeted the greaseball. </p><p>His stupid face was filled with fake panic. “WHAT?! I don’t see a thief?! WHERE?!” </p><p>You laid out your palm and said plainly, “Give it.” </p><p>“What?! No!” The burglar scrambled to hide his burlap sack filled with stolen goods. “I-I mean, I don’t have anything!” </p><p>
  <em> Please don’t have Soma use ghost powers on this shrimp. Please.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I can hear you.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> Aghhh. Sorry. You can do whatever you want. Whatever.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;No, I will not take such drastic measures.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> So… What are you…  </em>
</p><p>“Sprunk," you called out, popping the fire skunk free from its Nexotrap. It instantly leapt for the burglar, latching onto his face, rabidly biting and clawing. He fell on his behind with a hard SLAM. It echoed through the cave along with the sounds of him screaming, wailing in fear. </p><p>“AAAUUAHH! MAKE IT STOP! CALL IT OFF! CALL IT OFF!” </p><p>“That’s enough, Sprunk,” you halted the Nexomon. It returned to its Nexotrap, but not after evolving into a taller, stronger Expunk. <em> This guy must be worth a ton of xp.  </em></p><p>He was sniffling, bruised, a few tiny pink scratches on the sides of his face. You held out your palm again. </p><p>“Hand it over.” </p><p>“I- UGH! JEEZ! Okay??” The thief hunched over and gave you the intercom, a small, pen-shaped object with a blinking blue light at the top. “I don’t even know what it is!” </p><p>&lt;This… doesn’t look like an intercom.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> Technology has changed over the last thousand years, y’know. Get with the times!  </em>
</p><p>“Y-You’re not gonna report me to the <em> authorities</em>, are ya?!” the thief whimpered. The thief who had his name, <b>Willy</b>, stitched on his sack like a pair of underwear. </p><p>Would Bryce even care if you let him go? Well, you didn’t. And that was all that really mattered, right? </p><p>You sighed, facepalming. “No. You’re pathetic. Get out of here.” </p><p>He scampered off as the human suddenly realized <em> hey, I think that’s the guy who sold me and Ellie our equipment!  </em></p><p>&lt;Fantastic.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> At least I’m supporting the local economy. What can you say about that, huh?!  </em>
</p><p>You could say nothing. </p><p>After confirming with Bryce that the intercom was found, you came up to Remus’ house. It was a humble log cabin at the edge of a cliff, with a spectacular view of the bright orange sunset. </p><p>
  <em> What a cool view before I die!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Quiet, you.&gt; </p><p>Overseer Remus was a tall, burly man, with a bearskin hat and thick, azure beard. He turned, showing one of his eyes was nothing but a vertical scar over a closed lid. From the human’s memories, everyone knew how he’d gotten it: he was the previous Nexolord, and when Metta challenged him, he left without a throne and that scar as a souvenir. </p><p>“Hello,” he said gruffly. “You need something from me?” </p><p>“Uh… yeah. I have your intercom.” He thanked you as you passed it along. “I was wondering if, uh… we could see the recent transmission.”</p><p>
  <em> YEAH, JUST GIVE YOURSELF AWAY, DUMBASS, WHY DON’T YOU?  </em>
</p><p>Remus raised an eyebrow. “And what would a young tamer like you want with something like that?” </p><p>“I’m hunting down the Nexolord,” you shrugged. </p><p>He stepped back in confusion. “I’m sorry?” he began a heartily laugh. </p><p>“I’m hunting down THE NEXOLORD!” </p><p>Then Remus was pale, rapidly blinking. His voice dropped to a whisper. “Keep it down. …There are ears <em> everywhere </em>.” </p><p>“Wait, so you’re actually going to help us?” you whispered back. <em> Isn’t he loyal to Metta, though?  </em></p><p>Remus shook his head. “I’m not getting a random kid involved in this. That much should be clear. But…” </p><p>A shockwave sent him off his feet. He suddenly waved you away. This tough, terrifying man was <em> afraid</em>. </p><p>“Stay back!” </p><p>The wind picked up, tossing the leaves from the ground and scattering them into a brisk tornado. The leaves scattered into the sky like rain, and slowly, a tall figure began to <em> float </em> down. </p><p>“You were too loud, kid,” Remus huffed, through the snarling wind, and stepped in front of you. </p><p>The figure on the roof burst through the wind, now, and you could see her clearly. A turquoise dress, gold necklace across her collarbone, piercing amber eyes. </p><p>“Well, well…” her voice was somehow clear through the wind. Her smile was playful, malicious, her hand resting under her chin. “Hello, humans.” </p><p>
  <em> Does this woman KNOW us?!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;That is no woman,&gt; you said. &lt;It is <span class="u">Ventra</span>.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> VENTRA? The monster Ventra?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Do you know of others?&gt; you snapped, before Ventra lifted from the roof again. She was hovering just above it in a sphere of whirling wind, the eye of the storm. </p><p>“Behold!” Ventra waved, taunting Remus below. “I am Nadine, the Champion of Wind!” </p><p>
  <em> No shit.  </em>
</p><p>“It appears a bunch of little rats plot against the almighty Nexolord…” She hummed mockingly. “Chin up, now! For I bring you righteous punishment today!” </p><p>Remus turned his back to Nadine, desperately mouthing towards you. His lips made out a single word: RUN. </p><p>You shook your head as Nadine’s attention flicked towards you. “I heard what you did to Ivan, little child. Not bad… at all!” </p><p>
  <em> She means the part where we threatened to kill him, right??  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, but I am not nearly as merciful as Fenrir. Nor as weak. No, no…all who oppose the almighty Nexolord will have no mercy! REMUS!” </p><p>He trembled before the Champion of Wind, ready to hear hard to follow orders. </p><p>“Exterminate this brat! Let them cause no further disruptions!” </p><p>Remus still stood, facing Nadine. Tense. Still. Perfectly still. And silent. You wondered if he’d heard. </p><p>Nadine clenched her hands in pure rage. The Champion struck the roof, scattering bricks into the torrenting wind. </p><p>“REMUS!” </p><p>He heaved a long, heavy sigh. Then he turned to you, and all you could see was the single remorseful eye under his hood. </p><p>“…….As you command, Lady Nadine.” </p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” the human began speaking for you. “We really, really don’t have to do this. Aha. Everyone just take a chill pill and we can talk this through, okay?” </p><p>&lt;YOU are turning down violence?&gt; </p><p>
  <em> THAT’S REMUS!! I DON’T WANNA DIE!!! </em>
</p><p>“We do have to do this,” said Remus, biting his tongue. You could tell he wanted to say something more, perhaps <em> I’m sorry </em>, but Nadine was glaring over his shoulder. </p><p>“Prepare yourself!” </p><p>He sent out a Shrepian, a pink and white sheep Nexomon with a powerful stance. At first you froze. </p><p>
  <em> Oh, come on, Soma. This is nothing for you!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;If anything out of the ordinary happens, Ventra will know who I am. She will warn the others, and Metta could get away. It is simply not worth it.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> What. You didn’t have a problem nearly killing that damn fire guy!  </em>
</p><p>But that was before. You thought back to Hexia, on the bench. She was warning you. The other Wardens… you had supposed to be loyal — following master Ziegler’s perfect orders. They must be scoffing at your return. </p><p>No. You would not screw things up this time.  </p><p>“Go, Expunk,” you said dully, maintaining the tamer façade. Expunk, in its stronger form, clashed with Shrepian until the opposing sheep was down. </p><p>Remus recalled the fainted Nexomon, saying nothing. He was again still. Hands in his pockets. Expunk waiting for another opponent.</p><p>“REMUS!” Nadine yelled from her seat on the roof. “Send out your next Nexomon!” </p><p>Remus blankly stared at the ground. You were both waiting for something to happen, but what was Remus thinking? </p><p>
  <em> Um. We should dip. Seriously.  </em>
</p><p>“No,” muttered Remus. </p><p>“What was THAT?” </p><p>“I said no.” The old man folded his arms and closed his eyes. “I’m not going to attack a kid. I doubt they even know what they’re getting into!” He glared at you, looking for gratitude. </p><p>“FOOL!” yelled Nadine, grabbing the edges of her dress like they were wings. “You’re going to end your career for some random child, is that it? Or are you feeling so suicidal you want to die by the Nexolord himself?” </p><p>“You can lead us to the Nexolord?!” you blurted out, and then quickly pressed your hand over your mouth. </p><p>
  <em> Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I am not the stupid one!!&gt; </p><p>“Hm hm hm,” snickered Nadine, smile returning. “This is a good day…I will propose a deal, child. I’ll offer you a quick and painless death, here, on this beautiful mountain, and your waste of an Overseer will get to live. Is that acceptable?” </p><p>“Uh.” You blinked. Her pupils were tiny, and shaking with pure <em> rage </em>. </p><p>“Yeah… I don’t think I get a choice on this one,” you said, precariously inching away from the house. </p><p>“You misunderstand me, dear,” said Nadine, bitter. “I have no problem… killing EVERY SINGLE PERSON ON THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HILL!” The debris was blowing by so fast, now, that a cluster of leaves were stuck to the side of your hat. </p><p>“You’re a coward, Nadine,” said Remus, reaching from his Nexotraps. “Your reign of terror ends here, and now!” </p><p>“UUUUUUUARRRRGH!” Nadine struck the ground. </p><p>It all happened in the blink of an eye. A single blast, like a missile, resounded in your eardrums, Remus’ house reduced to smoldering rubble, and Nadine <em> grabbing </em> Remus, dragging him skyward. </p><p>“No!” </p><p>You grasped upward, balancing on your toes, managing to snag Remus’ hand, and pulled downwards, freeing him from Nadine’s grasp. He fell and slid across the floor, steadying himself. </p><p>With your unnatural strength, you helped the shaken Remus up. The leaves gently drifted from your hat. </p><p>“YOU!” Nadine snarled from above. “HOW DID YOU BREAK MY GRIP?” </p><p>It was no use pretending, now. You showed the glowing, turquoise eyes, thinking that would resolve any questions she had. </p><p>“What the—?” Nadine sneered. “Warden?” </p><p>“Maybe,” you said casually, walking up to her pile of rubble. “But you won’t remember soon.” </p><p>As you reached out to touch her forehead, a blast of wind sent your vision spiraling, and before you could comprehend what was happening, you were lying in the rubble, and Nadine was sixteen feet in the air, hovering away from the cliff. </p><p>“D-Do not touch me, vermin!” </p><p>“No harm will befall you, Ventra, if you could kindly point me to the whereabouts of the Nexolord.” </p><p>“Tch,” Nadine’s nose wrinkled at the mention of Metta. “So that’s who you’re here for. I remember you, dear. Soma, was it?” </p><p>You said nothing to answer. Nadine grew madder at your silence, crossing her arms in impatience. </p><p>“Weren’t you supposed to be… hm…let go?” A cruel smile crossed her face, hand tilting under her chin. She watched your angered expression with pleasure. “Ah. Right. Of course, I don’t know much about that anyway.” </p><p>So she was bringing <em> that </em> up. “Quiet,” you said, leaning into your true voice, a louder, deeper sound. She would know that she was no match for you— at least, not alone. “Tell me where Metta is and you may live.” </p><p>She grinned at the deal. “No.” </p><p>You sighed. You didn’t want to attack her here, now, so publically, but you didn’t have a choi— </p><p>“But I will be telling Metta where YOU are!” </p><p>“What—“ </p><p>Nadine disappeared in a piercing burst of light. The flash blinded you, for a moment, turning the orange sky almost pink, and dizzying the human’s simple brain. Your first thought was that she exploded, but then the storm was suddenly over, and the air was calm again. A teleporter. The coward had teleported away. </p><p>“Nooooo,” you groaned, burying your face in your hands. This was it. This was specifically what Hexia warned you against. </p><p>Nadine was gone. You were screwed. </p><p>A spotted cough from the ground. You looked to your side to find Remus, spread on his back, having slipped again in the toppling wind. </p><p>“Help me up…kid.” He hesitated on the word “kid.” </p><p>You easily pulled him back on his feet. He slapped the dirt from his beard and oversized arms. Then he took a long, long sigh. </p><p>“I… am afraid to even want to <em> ask </em> what that was.” </p><p>“You need not ask questions,” you said, already reaching for his forehead to erase the last five minutes. He swatted your arm and said, “Wait, wait, wait.” </p><p>You stood for a moment, puzzled. He crossed his wavering arms and asked with a shake in his voice, “Are you — are you in a cult or something? Because I know people who can help.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“T-That’s what people in cults say. You’re wrapped up in something dangerous. We can get you out.” </p><p>“This is my job,” you explained. “I’m a Warden.” </p><p>He rubbed his eyes. “Ugh…. Warden…’Ventra’…The Champion somehow KNOWS you… I don’t have the strength for this.” At the word <em> strength</em>, he paused for a moment, thoughtful, considering the way you forced him from Nadine’s arms. “And whatever’s happening here is… unnatural. Sorry, kid. I’m not the person who can handle this kind of thing.” </p><p>“That’s fine,” you shrugged. “But… you wouldn’t happen to have the intercom, would you?” </p><p>“Actually…” Remus dug through the rubble with a shaking hand, “It’s the only thing that survived.” </p><p>The silver pen was extracted from the crumbled stones. Remus turned it over in his hand and smoothly brushed the dirt off. “Looks like the holographic camera is intact. But… you’re serious about hunting the Nexolord. Aren’t you.” </p><p>You nodded. </p><p>He sighed. “So you’re going to try and challenge him? With that kind of strength… maybe.” He stroked his beard like a wisely old professor instead of a terrifying lumberjack. “It could be possible.” </p><p>“Show me the broadcast, please.” </p><p>He placed the pen between the rubble, and streams of light filtered through the camera, creating a projection on the ground. “I haven’t watched it yet,” Remus admitted. </p><p>The broadcast began to play. The Nexolord’s emblem, the silhouette of a wolf-like creature, turned in midair. Then an automated female voice spoke.  </p><p>“EMERGENCY BROADCAST,” said the voice. “EMERGENCY BROADCAST.” </p><p>“From the throne of the Nexolord — orders regarding all Overseers and their task— to find and apprehend the following targets—“ </p><p>“A kidnapping mission,” Remus murmured, shaking his head. </p><p>“Dr. Oswald,” the doctor appeared standing in holographic form, “Dr. Margo, Dr. Hubert,<b>”</b> white labcoats faded in, “Ellie of Parum town.” </p><p>The first thing you could make out from the human’s thoughts was <em> what </em> . Just the words <em> what </em> , and then <em> why, </em> and then <em> how, </em> over and over and over again. </p><p>And then the <em> rage </em>. The desire to break something and stab someone with the pieces. To throw and destroy. All behind it was the Nexolord’s face. </p><p>&lt;Human! Are you alright?!&gt; </p><p><em> HE TOOK ELLIE! THAT’S WHY SHE HASN’T BEEN CONTACTING! THAT’S WHY SHE DISAPPEARED! </em> <b> <em>HE TOOK HER! </em> </b></p><p>The emotional state of the human’s mind was too much for the body to bear, and your vessel’s hands were shaking, adrenaline racing in horror. </p><p>
  <em> HE TOOK HER HE TOOK HER HE TOOK HER HE TOOK HER!  </em>
</p><p>“I… have to go,” you stumbled, and then there was Remus’ face, and going through the rubble, and running in a blur. You slammed into someone, hard, and somehow you were back in the village, face-to-face with Bryce. He was just as pale as you, drops of cold sweat running down the creases of his forehead. </p><p>“Holy shit, kid, what WAS that?! I heard a loud boom and—“ </p><p>“My friend is kidnapped,” the human spoke over you. </p><p>Bryce was taken aback. “What?! What happened?”</p><p>“The Nexolord took her,” said the human, and all of a sudden the shaking in your hands stopped. The human’s mind had retreated, and you appeared calm again. </p><p>“Your friend? The little green one, in a wheelchair? Taken?” Bryce began pacing, rubbing his chin. “How? When? Why?” </p><p><em> She’s a genius. She’s a literal genius and they’re going to harvest her BRAIN! </em>The human began to internally sob. </p><p>“I don’t know, actually,” you said to Bryce. “Remus’ intercom marked her as a kidnapping target. And she hasn’t contacted us in days.” </p><p>“Us?” Bryce raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Me,” you corrected. </p><p>“Well, I’ve heard of that girl — Ellie, was it?” Bryce began, “She’s smarter than most of my colleagues. Plus, since she’s just a kid, she’ll be the last one they’re looking for. Right?” </p><p>You nodded. That made sense. <em> THEY’RE GONNA EAT HER BRAINS AND THEY’RE GONNA FEED HER BRAIN TO THE STUPID WHITE ELF HIVEMIND AAAAAHHH!  </em></p><p>Bryce looked toward the horizon. “So, I’d assume Ellie hasn’t been captured yet. If I had to guess, she’d probably be hiding.” </p><p>The human’s internal monologue stopped wailing for a moment. “Hiding?” </p><p>“Yes. The last you contacted her was a few days ago, correct? So she couldn’t have gone far. Hmmm.” He was thinking again. “There’s one place I can think of that would be the <em> perfect </em> hiding spot. Assuming it even exists.” </p><p>The human mentally facepalmed. <em> Don’t tell me it’s the freaking Hidden Village.  </em></p><p>“A place called the Hidden Village—“ </p><p>
  <em> For fucks’ SAKE.  </em>
</p><p>“In the jungle to the southeast. Explorers have been searching for it for decades, but somehow I think you can find it.” He gave that wide, boyish smile again. “Here, take this junior detective badge. It’s made of cheap plastic rather than an actual Nexoguard badge, but most people can’t tell the difference.” </p><p>“Uhh… thanks.” <em> I JUST WATCHED SOMEONE’S HOUSE GET DESTROYED BY AN ANCIENT MONSTER.  </em></p><p>“And thank you for the intel,” Bryce said, reaching out to shake your hand. AGAIN. You reluctantly took it, limp. “This kidnapping mission sounds incredibly serious. I’ll inform the Nexoguard immediately.” </p><p>You thanked him and began mentally planning to enter the jungle. It would be a long trip to the east - a volcanic city area, you remembered - and then the hike through the forest. </p><p>
  <em> You can’t tell me we’re ACTUALLY going to try and go to the Hidden Village. Seriously? Ulzar help me.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Why not? It seems to be a well-founded plan.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> Come on! Everyone knows the film industry just made up the Hidden Village to make all those C-tier adventure movies. What makes you think WE can find it?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I am a Warden thousands of years old,&gt; you reminded it. </p><p><em> And do </em> you <em> know where the Hidden Village is?  </em></p><p>You were silent. </p><p>
  <em> EXACTLY. And if we don’t know where it is, what makes you think ELLIE knows where it is?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;It is the best lead we have. And if you could—&gt; </p><p>Suddenly your mind was being attacked, barraged by a screeching, staticky noise.</p><p>An interruption, and then...</p><p>A phantom feeling, like a presence. A <em> familiar </em> presence. </p><p>
  <b>CAN— </b>
</p><p>The voice shouted over the human’s thoughts, splintering them and shattering any trace you had. But you knew this voice. </p><p>
  <b>CAN YOU— </b>
</p><p>Even through the distortion, you recognized it instantly.  </p><p>
  <b>CAN YOU HEAR ME? </b>
</p><p>The voice was Metta’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're skipping Ignitia folks ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. *James Charles voice* Uh Oh Sisters!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short interlude that actually has Metta in it as we gloss over Ignitia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unknown Place</p><p>Unknown Time</p><p>The white-haired man stood idly in the blank room, lost in thought. His Champions of the lightning, ocean, and fire stood duly by his side, sworn to protect him. But one was missing. </p><p>The door was thrown off its hinges by a blast of wind, the woman frantically stepping to the Nexolord with care to her own appearance. The other Champions stared. Every angry step echoed down the hall until she was face-to-face with her younger brother. </p><p>“Nadine?” the man sneered, bitter. “You’re <em> late."<br/>
</em></p><p>“All with good reason,” said Nadine, nonchalantly brushing a few stray leaves from her hair. </p><p>“Well?” said Metta, eyebrows raised. “…Where is the traitorous Overseer?” </p><p>“Ah. I encountered a minor problem.” Nadine held the corners of her dress in fists. </p><p>“A problem,” the Nexolord frowned, “for <em> you</em>.” </p><p>“There’s no easy way to put this, dear…” Nadine hesitated,“… Soma has returned.” </p><p>At first the Nexolord was quiet. He pressed his palms against his cheeks, sinking his eyelids, as the rest of everyone watched, waiting.</p><p>“No,” he said, stepping back. “That’s not right.”</p><p>He turned away, considered throwing his documents to the floor, but held to them tight. He looked back, unable to blink. “You’re sure?” </p><p>The tall woman nodded. “The Warden appears to have taken a human vessel. For what purpose, I do not know. But they are hunting you, specifically.” </p><p>“AUGH!” Metta’s shoe slid across the floor. “Why NOW, of all times?!” </p><p>The other Champions flinched, judgingly glancing to each another. </p><p>“Warden?…” muttered Zetta. “YOUR Warden? Like, the one who disappeare—“ </p><p>“OUT!” The Nexolord screamed. “EVERYONE! OUT!” </p><p>“‘Aight, boss,” Zetta said quietly, and the Champions filed out, glaring over their shoulders. Metta took a deep breath, pressed his hands to his chest, and regained his posture. </p><p>“Tell me what happened,” he said through grit teeth. </p><p>Nadine explained herself: the attempt to grab Remus from his house, the child’s unnatural strength and the glowing eyes. Metta’s frown grew as she went on in detail. </p><p>“That’s enough,” he cut off. “Why didn’t you stop Soma? Why did you FAIL?” </p><p>“What?” Nadine cooed. “You’re not <em> afraid</em>, are you? You fought them off once… you can’t pull that again?” </p><p>The Nexolord crossed his arms. “You don’t understand.” </p><p>“Understand what?” </p><p>He said nothing, face souring. </p><p>A disapproving <em> tsk </em> came from the corner of the room. A middle aged man sat cross-legged on the floor, book open in his lap. His scuffed beard and mangled ponytail proved that he hasn’t been bothered by much in years. </p><p>“So Death is finally catching up to you, man?” He gave a husky, ironic laugh.</p><p>“SHUT UP, MALK!” </p><p>Metta raised his voice in anger. Malk dissolved before the stack of papers hit the floor. </p><p>“I don’t see a problem,” Nadine continued, staring at the spot where Malk sat. “Soma must have taken a human vessel in order to hide. Wardens can’t exist without their prisoners. They’re weak, see? All of them.” She tapped a vicious grin at the thought of her Warden’s untimely demise. </p><p>Metta rubbed his forehead. “Ugh… I…” he trailed off. It couldn’t be right. It wouldn’t be right.  “Ramp up production on the resurrection machine immediately. I want it perfected as fast as possible. And get a NexoCore, if you aren’t totally useless.” </p><p>Nadine was still. </p><p>“NOW!” </p><p>The woman sighed in amusement. “If you say so, dearie.” In the doorway, she huffed, “I’m only doing this for Father,” and then she was gone. </p><p>Metta, stunned, buried his face in his hands.</p><p>This couldn’t be real. </p><p>He was alone in the blank room, now, completely alone. </p><p>A thousand years he was alone. A thousand years he waited to bring his family back and return what he deserved. But here were the consequences. Finally catching up to him. He knew he didn’t have long. </p><p>Would nothing have happened, if he went in peace? If he lived out the rest of his eternal life in hiding, watching the humans trample his perfect ground. Would his Warden have remained dormant? </p><p>“Damn it,” he said, wiping his forehead. He remembered. Begging for his life in that odd realm. The world between the living and the dead. So pathetic.</p><p>The Warden’s unhuman hand pressed against his forehead. The dizzying, icy feeling of having his memories erased, cannibalized to make a perfectly constructed, false world. </p><p>But it didn’t work. His memories were still here. </p><p>HE was still here.</p><p>His siblings recalled dying like it was nothing, like they couldn’t be bothered. So why did the idea of the Netherworld make him break out in a cold sweat? </p><p>“The link,” he murmured to himself. That icy feeling, like someone splintering his nerves, when his memories faded. Soma created a connection between their minds, a link, to steal his life story. It would’ve ended once all the memories were gone. But that didn’t happen. </p><p>The link was still there. </p><p>Was it possible… </p><p>He stared at the ceiling — in case they were watching, perhaps? — and began to think. Not to himself, but at someone, channeling his anger into reaching into this long-gone link. </p><p>There, in the emptiness beyond the blank room, he could sense vaguely another mind. His anger. </p><p>Static crawled up his body. </p><p>He called out to the blackness. <b>CAN YOU HEAR ME? </b></p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>You felt like you were forgetting something. There was something — or rather, some<em>one</em>, — missing. </p><p>&lt;Human?&gt; you inquired. &lt;Are you alright? You have been…silent.&gt; </p><p><em> Oh, I’m fine, I’m fine. </em>It thought that to you, but you could also see its other thoughts being juggled around like some sort of hung-up circus.</p><p>&lt;What are you concerned with, human?&gt; </p><p>Images of how the human perceived you. Your humanoid form, with the white mask and gold band. Metta running into the bushes, like he was being hunted in the woods. Nadine’s knowing grin. The thoughts were puzzling. </p><p>
  <em> That.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Oh. You are wondering about the details of my descent. How I lost my job, put more simply.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> I guess, yeah. And how all these immortal, angry people know about it.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;There is not much to tell. Metta died.&gt; You remembered the day. Overcast. He was cornered in the woods, and was carefully defeated by Ulzar after a long and painful fight. He died, beaten and bloody, surrounded by crackling fire and fallen trees. You transmitted these thoughts and images to the human, hoping they could understand. </p><p>&lt;I was to be his Warden.&gt; Ulzar had helped the others set up the Chasm in advance, to prepare for Omnicron’s children. These were no ordinary prisoners, you came to understand. It would be a privilege to oversee them. </p><p>&lt;But I made a mistake. And he escaped.&gt; The world-beyond-our-own. The place between the living and the dead. He’d gotten through your grasp. Made it out alive. &lt;On my own foolishness. And I was punished adequately. That is all there is to tell.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> That’s dumb as shit. You did your best, yeah??? It’s not your fault he weaseled his way out.  </em>
</p><p>You were silent. </p><p>
  <em> Just how MUCH did you fuck this up?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;That is none of your concern,&gt; you said, struggling to remember, even, just HOW Metta got out. All your memories were returned, but that one was still smudged a bit. Just a little. </p><p>You entered the volcanic city of Ignitia. It was an odd-looking city, like whoever built it was on a tight deadline with limited resources, but it stood without ever being corrected. </p><p>There wasn’t much to do here. You would pass through, grab some supplies (if you weren’t still banned from Ron’s,) and move on to the jungle. </p><p>Suddenly a crackle of static in your left ear.  The human’s thoughts vanished. A phantom feeling. You were sure it was lava, burning at your skin, until—</p><p>
  <b>CAN YOU HEAR ME? </b>
</p><p>That voice. Again. You’d convinced yourself the first one was a random memory, but now… </p><p>By. Ziegler. </p><p>You had a feeling you knew what — and who — this was, but answered anyway. </p><p>&lt;Yes…&gt; you said tentatively. &lt;I can hear you.&gt; </p><p>White-hot rage from the other mind. <b>You. You motherfucker—</b></p><p>The image of the Nexolord materialized in your mind. As if he were a hologram, you sensed him standing straight, arms crossed. <b>You should’ve stayed in the Netherworld. Where you BELONG. </b></p><p>&lt;I have actually been completing my exile these past few years.&gt; </p><p>
  <b>Don’t mess with me, Warden. You have some NERVE showing your face around here again. </b>
</p><p>&lt;I do not have any nerves. Nor a corporeal form, for that matt—&gt; </p><p><b>SILENCE!! No more JOKES,</b> he seethed.<b> This whole world is to be our domain. And here you are at the crux of my plans. The WORST possible time. </b></p><p>&lt;Ah. So it is an inconvenience…&gt; you trailed off. &lt;Was it an inconvenience when your cheating escape halted my life, leaving me to Ziegler’s judgement? Or was it an inconvenience when my fellow Wardens threw me aside, leaving me to roam the Earth as a dull ghost?&gt; </p><p>
  <b>Not for me. </b>
</p><p>&lt;I know that, Metta.&gt; You spat his name with such vitrol hatred it almost broke the link. &lt;But you inconvenience me, I inconvenience you. Do you see how it works?&gt;</p><p><b>Don’t come anywhere near me. Almost all my siblings are finally back, and they’ll defend me to their last breath. </b> To the untrained ear, he was perfectly confident, but you could sense a waver of uncertainty in his voice. <b>Hmm. And you’re </b> <b> <em>weak</em> </b> <b> now. </b> He smirked. <b>Am I correct? Wardens can’t exist without their prisoners. You don’t have long, now do you? </b></p><p>&lt;I suppose I will have to find a prisoner as quickly as possible, then.&gt; As you walked, you listened to him rant with amusement. </p><p>
  <b>I’m going to erase you, Warden. My siblings and I — and father — are going to send you straight into whatever cruel hell sits beyond the afterlife, and we’ll knock out that human rat skin you’re hiding in, too. </b>
</p><p>&lt;Good luck, then, Metta,&gt; you said to the man that ruined your life. </p><p>You guessed you stunned him, because Metta was silent. The white room met the dark rock of the volcano. The two minds stood in a stalemate. You sensed the space between your minds closing, and Metta’s uncertainty grew.</p><p>&lt;Afraid to die?&gt; </p><p><b>Of course not. </b> He smirked again. <b>Are you? </b></p><p>&lt;I have no reason to fear your puny army. Or you.&gt; </p><p>
  <b>You should, Warden. Consider this a warning. </b>
</p><p>With that, the vision of the Nexolord disappeared, along with his false confidence and smile. You snickered aloud, knowing that even if he knew in advance, he didn’t have a chance against you. </p><p>You neared the edge of town when the human came to. They were hazy, groggy, like waking up from a dream. Metta’s telepathic link must’ve hijacked their consciousness, leaving them completely unaware of your entire conversation.  </p><p>
  <em> What… what WAS that?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;…What? What was what?&gt; </p><p>
  <em> I… I could’ve sworn I blacked out for a bit. I can’t remember anything. Did something happen?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;No, nothing.&gt; you said. </p><p>A sign pointed south. Khan’s Jungle. So close. </p><p>&lt;Nothing at all.&gt; </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>who wants to bet metta's gonna start prank calling you now?? &gt;:)</p><p>Oh and there's a lot of different voices and formatting going around so here's a handy guide</p><p>Brackets = Soma, telepathically (and other Wardens, eventually)<br/><em> Italics</em> = human’s thoughts<br/><b>Bold</b> = Metta, telepathically<br/>ALL CAPS = Ziegler</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jungle Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which you catch up with your old BFF, meet your newest BFF, and your third BFF complains about everything as you search for their BFF.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why I made this chapter so long, it just sort of ended up that way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day three.</p><p>The jungle’s stickiness was from the excess heat of the volcano, drifting down to make some sort of tropical soup. Your body ached, scraped arms, quelled only by the risky drinking of the river water. The jungle initially looked huge, but claustrophobia slowly wormed its way through your chest until you were trapped in a humid box. Every tree you passed was like the last, and the only way you knew the cycle of day and night was by the gradual lightening of the ferns. </p><p>
  <em> Please let Ellie be here. Please let Ellie be here.  </em>
</p><p>The human thought to itself, a hostage in its own body. The only reason it was willing in the first place was to see Metta’s death firsthand, but now it considered you almost as a friend. </p><p>It was strange that it was thinking to you now, after going silent for almost three days. You’d sensed their stream of consciousness, of course, but usually paid no mind to it. It only stopped when it slept, when you made shelter under the giant leaves and Expunk as a campfire, human conscious gone and eyes wide open. </p><p>Daybreak.</p><p>What little you could see of the sky was a pink and yellow sorbet. </p><p>
  <em> It’s been three days. She’s probably gone by now…. </em>
</p><p>Or worse, the human thought to itself. You got flashes of Nexolord minions, red and black masks behind militant gloves, storming the jungle, burned to the ground. </p><p>&lt;I am sure that is not true.&gt;</p><p>
  <em> How can you be so sure?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Unlikely that the Nexolord could be so competent,&gt; you said, then hesitated. If he was so incompetent, how did he get away from you? </p><p>&lt;No. You are right. So should we keep looking?&gt; </p><p>The human was silent. It didn’t enjoy being in the jungle, and neither did you, but for different reasons. To you, the jungle was an active, wild place, teeming with life. It wasn’t that you hated living beings, per se, but used to the calm melancholy of the Netherworld. Meanwhile, the human was done with the maziness of the thicket, desperate to find Ellie and frustrated with no clues. </p><p>
  <em> What the hell do you want me to say to that? O-Of course we should. We have to. This is our only lead, and…. </em>
</p><p>The human’s thought stream suddenly choked up. You instantly understood and moved on. </p><p>You returned to the explorer’s camp you found last night. Through the thistles and vines, the clearing had the remnants of a crackling fire, a few vendors setting up shop, and gear laid out on tarps, ready to be packed for the day. </p><p>The well was near the edge of camp, a long pipe raised from the ground. You grabbed the handle and began to fill your water flask. </p><p>A shadow drew over the pipe. Your stare met a fellow explorer, waiting her turn at the well. The explorers’ eyes dilated through her thick glasses, and her fingers were nervously hidden under her backpack straps. She had a mess of blue hair caught in the rims of her glasses. You didn’t know her too well, but saw her at camp the night before.</p><p>“The Hidden Village, huh?” she chatted. </p><p>“Yup,” you said, waiting for your flask to fill. </p><p>“…Still looking for it?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“I would just give up if I were you,” she frowned.</p><p>“I’m not,” you said tersely. Why did the water seem to be taking forever…? It was as if it were flowing in slow motion. And it was. </p><p>Something twisted in your head. Something wasn’t right. </p><p>And suddenly you felt a very <em> different </em> presence. </p><p>The explorer looked down on you, eyes glowing turquoise. </p><p>You dropped your flask. It hit the forest floor with a dull <em> thunk</em>. </p><p>“Hello, Darine.” </p><p>The explorer — or the human possessed by <em> Darine </em> — smiled. “Soma. Took you long enough. How are you?” </p><p>“Uh.” You thought back to being resurrected from your eternal punishment, encountering some of the most powerful beings on Earth, and telepathically communicating with your mortal enemy. “Good.” </p><p>The Warden of Water nodded. “I am, too…” she spoke, trailing off. “Sorry to bother you. I’m just here to put you on the right track. You know what I mean, right?” </p><p>You sighed. This could only mean Ziegler was upset with you again. </p><p>“Tell it quickly.”</p><p>“Listen,” Darine’s human vessel sighed, “you need to stop meandering. Master Ziegler’s been… impatient.” </p><p>No surprise there, you thought, but kept it to yourself. </p><p>“I am working as quickly as possible,” you said. </p><p>“No, no, you don’t understand,” said Darine, twirling a lock of her vessel’s hair. “He wants you out of the jungle. Now.” </p><p>You picked up your spilt flask, narrowing your eyes. </p><p>“Really, now.” </p><p>“Master Ziegler believes you are straying from your goals… er, goal,” Darine spoke slowly. “He allowed your restoration on one condition, and it is to take back your prisoner. Right now, you are…um…”</p><p>“Searching for Ellie,” you shrugged. </p><p>“Huh?” Darine raised her eyebrows. “Ellie?” </p><p>“It…” You trailed off, realizing Darine didn’t know who she was. “It is complicated. But she is this vessel’s best friend.” You hoped Darine understood the concept of <em> best friend</em>, because she was the closest you had to one in the Netherworld. </p><p>Darine shook her head, leaning against the well. “You should be tracking your prisoner and your prisoner only. Not… um… some random human girl?” </p><p>“No, this is important,” you said, but suddenly froze. Why WAS it important? </p><p>“Are… are you feeling alright, Soma? You’re not acting like yourself.” </p><p>You held your head. “…Fine. This human form must be wearing off on me. I understand Ziegler’s message. That is all.”</p><p>Darine nodded, a downcast aura to her. “I… worry for you, Soma. If you cannot find Metta…” </p><p>You knew what she meant. The other Wardens would eventually fade away, too, or have to take on less important prisoners, weakening them. </p><p>The last thing a Warden wants is to be <em> weakened</em>. To lose your power was worse than death. </p><p>Maybe that’s why Darine advocated for your safety before you were cast to the living world. The Netherworld isn’t a democracy — not by any means — but Ziegler held a public gathering in which your judgement was passed down. The Mystics, the lesser Wardens, the reborn creatures gathered in a square. The starry sky glistening, the islands floating in their gentle abyss, as usual.</p><p>Ziegler listed off your mistakes. It sadded him dearly that his greatest creation could fail so miserably. But no one was free from the rules, not even you. </p><p>The other Wardens whispered in agreement, in shame. You held your head high, knowing there was no escape. </p><p>And then there was Darine, materializing on the stage, pleading in your defense. That you hadn’t done anything wrong. That you’d just made a simple mistake, that you could go out there again and redeem yourself. </p><p>And then you saw the world between the living and the dead.</p><p>The memory was odd. </p><p> “I will not fail,” you said, watching the turquoise glow fade from her eyes. “Not once more.” </p><p>“I’m rooting for you, Soma,” Darine said, leaving her vessel. “We all are.” </p><p>With that Darine was gone, leaving a very confused human behind. The explorer swayed in place, dizzily adjusting her glasses. Within second the memory of Darine and her conversation fled from her mind. </p><p>“Excuse me,” the explorer said, gently pushed you out of the way, and filled her own flask. The water ran normally.</p><p>- </p><p>Day four. Afternoon. </p><p>The jungle couldn’t possibly be this big. You didn’t believe it. </p><p>You’ve scoured every inch of forest floor, looked in every bit of thicket, followed everything that resembled a trail… nothing. You had nothing. </p><p>The human had been silent for hours, thoughts quiet. So desperate to find Ellie. Wanting so badly to <em> get out</em>. </p><p>&lt;We are close,&gt; you thought at it. &lt;We are so close.&gt; </p><p>No answer. </p><p>The dense, damp ground seemed to be getting closer — was it rising, or were you hanging your head lower? Each step into the soft soil took you somewhere new. Have you been here before? You didn’t know; you honestly couldn’t answer. </p><p>A curtain of vines hid a lake of crystal clear water, an offshoot of the river. Stunning. An entire world lived under the lake’s surface. A drowned forest, with slopes and plants and trees. You almost didn’t hear the <em> sobbing </em> through the river flow. </p><p>&lt;Do you hear that?&gt;</p><p>
  <em> We have the same senses. Dumbass.  </em>
</p><p>A lone explorer sat by the riverbank, bawling her eyes out. Short green hair trembled under her hat. Her face buried in her hands as she shook uncontrollably. </p><p>
  <em> Is she okay…? </em>
</p><p>You hesitantly approached. Was this an illusion or something? You’d never seen her before, and you’d bumped into most of the explorers already. </p><p>She didn’t notice you stand next to her. “Uh…” </p><p>“I ruined everything! I am a fraud!” the explorer cried. “It’s so wrong, and it’s all my fault!” </p><p>At the sound of her voice, you had a jolt of recognition. Maybe you <em> did </em> know her…? </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“……Oh no….” The explorer shook, still welled up. “I’m hearing <em> voices </em> now…….Am I going crazy too…?!?” </p><p>
  <em> Come on. You’re really going to talk to this nutcase?  </em>
</p><p>“I assure you, you are not crazy…” </p><p>The green-haired girl sniffed loudly. You face emerged from her hands as she realized you were standing there. </p><p>She rose to her feet and stared at you, speechless. The leftover tears slid down her face, which was turning extremely red. </p><p>You waved, slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Her clothes looked brand new, unlike the rain-soaked rags of the other explorers. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“D-Deena…..” The girl stammered. “That’s my name. I’m… an explorer.” </p><p>
  <em> This is ridiculous. She thinks she can just walk in here with an explorer getup and—  </em>
</p><p>“Why are you crying, Deena?” you asked, cutting off the human’s thoughts. </p><p>Deena was stunned into silence again. She swayed a bit, lips twitching and eyes swiveling, and began breaking down again.</p><p>“I’m a pathetic explorer!!” Deena sobbed. “I was so close to finding the Hidden Village, but that tunnel was so dark and creepy I just ran away!!” </p><p>At the mention of the Hidden Village, the human’s mind soared. <em> SHE found the Village?!<br/>
</em></p><p>“This is so sad…” Deena murmured, and went off sobbing again. </p><p>“Tunnel,” you said. “What tunnel?” </p><p>“Y-You’re going there?!” Deena choked mid-sob. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m looking for a friend.” </p><p>“Oh,” said Deena, “Y-You’re not afraid?”</p><p>You shrugged. “No.” </p><p>“In that case…” Deena suddenly leapt to her feet, rushed toward you and grabbed your shoulders. Her smile was wide, green eyes shining. “Please take me with you!” </p><p>You were frozen. “P-Please let go of me…” </p><p>“Ah, sorry about that,” Deena said, nervously smiling. “You look really tough!”</p><p><em> She’s the one with all the equipment! </em>the human thought. </p><p>&lt;And I am a Warden.&gt;</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know about this. It doesn’t seem right.  </em>
</p><p>“H-Here,” she gleamed. “I’ll take you to the tunnel. It’s in the settlement you just came from!” </p><p>
  <em> How does SHE know where we came from?  </em>
</p><p>It wasn’t impossible that she came from the settlement, too, but there was that weird familiarity about her. </p><p>“Lets go! Let’s go!” Deena cheered overenthusiastically. “We can’t let any other explorers beat us to it!” </p><p><em> She sure is enthusiastic about something she was terrified of five seconds ago…. </em>the human grumbled. </p><p>&lt;Humans are like that, I have learned.&gt;</p><p>You followed Deena, with a spring in her step, back to camp. You filled your flask again and washed your yellow scarf in the river, restoring it to its former brightness. The empty Nexobox that you got from Ron turned out to be a good boiling pot, and you were able to properly sanitize the well water. </p><p>“There it is,” Deena grinned with awe, looking down at the hole. You nearly slipped at the edge. Coming from a world of floating islands and being near to the sky, you hated underground places with a burning passion. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“C’mon!” Deena yelled up at you from the threadbare ladder. “What are you waiting for, Y/N?” </p><p>You grasped the handles, nervous. </p><p>
  <em> Oh HELL no. I’m not dying following this crazy down a cave.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;It is fine.&gt;</p><p>With extra care and a bit of luck, you made it to the bottom of the tunnel.  The sky was just a tiny square above, now, damp walls around you.</p><p>
  <em> Y/N.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;What?&gt;</p><p>
  <em> She called us Y/N. I don’t recall telling her that name.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;No, I am sure we did,&gt; you thought, wondering if your memory was slipping. &lt;I think we did.&gt; </p><p>“Wow, this place sure is dark!” </p><p>You were wishing you still had your thermal vision, but it wasn’t too big of a deal when you had Expunk, with its tiny, flaming tail. </p><p>The tunnel was filled with abandoned boxes and tools, coated with layers of dust and mold. Noticing the rickety bridges, you realized that this place was once a mine.</p><p>“This place is so cool,” Deena spoke, holding her binoculars to no one. “Thanks for coming with me. I would’ve never been able to go down here myself!” </p><p>“We haven’t even reached the Hidden Village yet,” you laughed, realizing this explorer was brightening your mood. Nexomon, glowing as if made of fire, lit up the deepest part of the tunnel like stars. Maybe it wasn't so different from home after all. </p><p>“Uh. Y/N,” Deena gave a trembled whisper. “What — Who is that?” </p><p>She pointed to a silhouette at the end of the tunnel. You made out a man with light tattoos and a deadly-looking spear. He wore a mask that reminded you of your own, glowing turquoise eyes. </p><p>“Must be a villager,” you whispered back. “Maybe we can ask him for direct—“ </p><p>“Halt!” said the villager, alerted to your presence. “Invader! Invader!” </p><p>“— Or not.” </p><p>“You regret! Invader regret coming!” </p><p>“Woah!” said Deena, terrified. “There’s no need for—“ </p><p>And suddenly the man threw out his Nexomon, ready to attack. Expunk fended off the first two easily, but had a hard time against his Barver. With enough luck, the battle was over. </p><p>“I see…” The villager trailed off. “Leader of village know! He will know!” And the man was gone.</p><p>“Wow!” Deena exclaimed. “Tamers are so cool. You’re really strong!” </p><p>“We should follow that guy,” you breathed. “He’ll lead us to the way out.” </p><p>“Um……” said Deena. “Maybe we shouldn’t go to the Village if they don’t want us there…?” </p><p>You shook your head. “Someone I’m looking for may be there. And I’ve been looking for four days, now.” </p><p>“OH,” Deena blinked. “I hope we find them, then!” </p><p>The exit of the mine was draped in vines, and you were instantly relieved to see the outside world again. Even the hellish jungle is miles better than being underground. </p><p>“I can’t believe we’ve come this far!” said Deena, taking in the fresh air. “So. You know a former Overseer lives here, right?” </p><p>“Yep,” you said cooly as the human internally screamed <em> WHAT???? </em>  “Overseer Khan. He retired after Remus lost, right?” </p><p>“Cool!” Deena grinned. “It’s not so often you meet someone else that knows basic history!” </p><p>
  <em> Was that sarcastic, or does no one actually know anything?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I only know what the other Wardens have told me.&gt; </p><p>“OH! I almost forgot!” Deena said, taking a stack of potions and revives from her overstuffed backpack. “You need these more than I do!” </p><p>“Thanks, Deena,” you smiled sincerely. </p><p>…There was that déjà vu again. You could’ve SWORN you’d heard her voice before. Most likely, she’d given you change in your days as a desperate beggar. She seemed like a nice girl, so you wouldn’t put it past her. </p><p>“Alright, so the Hidden Village should be just ahead,” Deena smiled excitedly. “I’ve never gotten this far.” </p><p>The trail ahead was short, but the nicest walk you’d ever had in the jungle. Instead of frantically, tiredly searching, you were relieved, finally here in this mythical place. </p><p>Deena paced ahead of you. You noticed something odd. Wild Nexomon crawled from the bushes, drawn to her, almost, and just as quickly shied away from your presence. It reminded you of the river tide. </p><p>Thick grass gave way to wooden planks, and there was the village. Waterfalls and bridges, rounded houses with winding staircases among the trees. </p><p>“This is it!” Deena exhaled. “The Hidden Village! This is any explorer’s dream….!” </p><p>
  <em> It’s REAL?? REALLY?? </em>
</p><p>“Founded by Overseer Khan,” Deena said matter-of-factly, “He wanted a safe haven away from the Nexolord.” </p><p>Away from the Nexolord? Well, that was counter-intuitive to your goals, but definitely increased the chances of Ellie being here…</p><p> You didn’t waste any time. That giant tree — the Great Tree of Ventra, maybe — was the first place you wanted to go. What better spot to hide than inside of a tree? </p><p>A red-haired man stood authoritively at the base of the trunk. You guessed he was Overseer Khan. Like the other villagers, he had white tattoos and golden jewelry. His eyes narrowed. Icy irises stared you down. </p><p>“Um…” Deena wavered, “H-Hello?” </p><p>“SILENCE!” yelled Khan, slamming his staff into the ground. Deena hunched over and began instantly sobbing.</p><p>"Eek!"</p><p>Your eyes lowered at Khan. “Hey—“</p><p>“Outsiders! You!“ </p><p>Khan turned toward you, eyes flashing with anger and recognition. He twisted his staff in his hand, and pointed it to your face. </p><p>“You! You not true human!” </p><p>Before you could protest, he was pointing the staff at <em> Deena</em>, shocked and bewildered. </p><p>“And neither <em> you</em>,” he said simply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, so who's not the true human? 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Normal Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who wants to see how mentally unstable the protag is??? 🙋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whoa,” you stepped back, slightly amused. Deena snickered. </p><p>“Dark! Dark forces here! Ancient!” </p><p>“Aha,” Deena laughed nervously. “W-We’re just normal teenage—“ </p><p>“No! None of you in village! Get OUT!” </p><p>Deena and you exchanged an anxious look. By the look on Khan’s face, you had about five seconds before he would begin whacking you both with that stick. </p><p>“Okay, listen…” You trailed off, trying to ignore the human cackling in your head. “I don’t know why you think we aren’t, um, ‘true’ humans. We just want to know if my friend is here…” </p><p>Deena was chewing a strand of her hair. There was no way she wasn't a 'true human,' was she? Khan hesitated. “What do dark forces want with human girl?” </p><p>
  <em> Haha, ‘dark forces.’ I’m about as scared of you two as I am of a pack of kittens.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Quiet! I am trying to talk to Khan!&gt; </p><p>“Human girl!” you said, “Yes, yes. Human girl. She’s here?” </p><p>Khan thought for a moment. “Yes… human girl is here. But dark forces will NOT take her!” He raised his staff again. </p><p>“Aaaah!” shrieked Deena. You felt a pang of guilt. This young explorer didn’t deserve to be wrapped up in all this, or accused of your supposed crimes. </p><p>
  <em> This guy’s insane! Well, he IS right about you... NO! Forget Khan. Where on Earth is ELLIE?  </em>
</p><p>“Hmm,” said Khan, icy-white eyes darting from you to Deena, who was crying. “You take docile forms. I wonder…” He raised his staff, brushing by a few leaves, and held it to you. Then to Deena. “Hmm…” </p><p>“No, no, no!” sobbed Deena. “You have it all wrong. We’re just… we’re just explorers!”</p><p>“Silence,” said Khan, rubbing his chin. He seemed to consider you two. </p><p>
  <em> Is he going to let us go or not?  </em>
</p><p>“You. Come. Come with Khan,” he motioned to you, gruff. </p><p>“Just me?” you asked, looking back to teary-eyed Deena. </p><p>“Yes,” said Khan. “You, I can still save. Her, there is no humanity at all.” </p><p>“Wait, WHAT?” Deena sniffed. “N-No! Don’t just leave me here!” </p><p>Khan stared at the weeping girl. “Actually… I will need you for ritual. Come.” </p><p>
  <em> Ritual…? You really want to do that? Sounds sketchy as hell.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;There is no possible way this man can harm me,&gt; you explained. &lt;We belong to different realms with no mode of contact.&gt;</p><p>
  <em> Really? Because it definitely sounds like he knows what he’s talking about!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Nonsense. He most likely just sensed my aura.&gt; </p><p>
  <em> Oooh, right. He ‘just’ sensed your aura. I get it.  </em>
</p><p>Inside the Great Tree of Ventra was a hollow room, old as the tree itself. It was even cooler inside than the shaded forest. A tribute to Ulzar sat in the corner, his ginger likeness painted carefully into the canvas, lined with slow-burning candles. Khan set aside his staff and mixed a reddish powder with white paint until it was a dark pink color, similar to the maroon robes the villagers wore. He began drawing a semicircle on the ground. </p><p>“Um,” said Deena. “So… what ritual—“ </p><p>“Quiet, monster,” barked Khan. “You — ancient evil — step inside circle.” </p><p>You guessed he meant you. You awkwardly shuffled to the center. Khan began painting symbols around your shoes. </p><p><em> You should send this guy straight to the Netherworld, </em> the human snickered. <em> Then we’ll see how much of an expert he is.  </em></p><p>You ignored the human and stared at the floor. You didn’t recognize any of these symbols; this guy was definitely faking this “ritual.” Khan suddenly leaned close to your face, looking deep into your eyes. </p><p>“Hm,” he said. “If human inside can hear me… I will save you from demonic spirit.” </p><p><em> What if I don’t want to be saved? </em>quickly thought the human. You were slightly taken aback. They’d done nothing but complain the entire time…? </p><p><em> Oh, believe me, </em> the human began, sensing your emotion. <em> If I didn’t want to see how this all ends, we’d both be dead by now.  </em></p><p>You believed it. </p><p>“You!” Khan yelled to Deena, “Step over here.” </p><p>Deena stepped inside the hollow part of the semicircle, like the empty side of a half-moon. She scratched her scalp absentmindedly. “Uh… What exactly do you need me for?” </p><p>“Hold still,” Khan said, “Just stand.” He began drawing symbols around Deena, too, similar to the white tattoos the denizens of the village had. But Deena seemed to be squinting at the floor, her eyes darting from one symbol to the next. It was almost like she was trying to <em> read </em> them. </p><p>Which was impossible, right? </p><p>“Hmph,” said Khan, taking in the circle. “It is ready.” </p><p>“W-Wait a minute,” said Deena, leaning over to take a good look. “I... um… this doesn’t look...“ </p><p>“SILENCE!” Khan said, jabbing Deena back into place with his staff. “Now I will begin ritual.” </p><p>Deena and you exchanged glances. You had a quick moment of doubt. This guy had no idea what he was doing, right?</p><p>Khan closed his eyes and began to speak. You couldn’t hear him muttering under your breath, but all of a sudden your vision doubled. The symbols on the ground began to <em> burn</em>. </p><p>“Ah — ack! Wh — What are you—?” </p><p>“Evil spirit! I will release your grasp!” Khan swung his staff, and the circle on the floor suddenly <em> flipped</em>. The symbols on the ground seemed to radiate red white heat, like they were being branded into your skin, the burning sensation crawling up your body, suffocating you, attacking you. </p><p>
  <em> WHAT THE HECK? I TOLD YOU! </em>
</p><p>You fell over, wheezing and trying to see. Everything blurred into neon wax. Stumbling, trying to stand. You couldn’t move this body’s legs, even if you tried. </p><p>Deena was saying something, too, but you couldn’t hear her at this point, only the <em> sizzling </em> of the paint on the ground, and maybe your own skin. Khan was giving orders to Deena, who at the moment was a green-and-beige blob. </p><p>You couldn’t tell who was screaming. Probably you.</p><p>The ringing in your ears faded out, and the neon slowly gave way to blackness. Crumpled on the floor, thoughts slowly fading… </p><p>The paint smelled so strong… You’d never been unconscious before. And now the floor was dissolved… Your fleeting thought was that you hoped it was alright. </p>
<hr/><p>“Get up, dear.” </p><p>Blackness. It reminded you of the place between the living and the dead, the hallway of existence. You opened your eyes—  </p><p>Well. Not <b>you</b>. </p><p>This was a memory. The room suddenly opened as their eyes did, flushing into color and existence. The human. Trapped in bed, azure head of hair tangled and frizzy. </p><p>One of the human’s memories. It must have bled through and played back as you were unconscious. So, you must still be in its headspace. </p><p>“What time is it?” said the human, stumbling out of bed. It unconsciously glared out the door, where the clattering of the plates sounded up the hall. </p><p>The sounds were echoed, odd, compressed, almost. You were a connoisseur of memories; each held its unique scratches and touches, like artifacts. This memory wasn’t too old, you could tell — maybe about a few months or so? </p><p>“Try to look presentable, will you? We have a guest over for dinner.” Mother — er, the human’s mother — frowned. She leaned over to your — the human’s dresser and handed it a brush. “Fix your hair. You have five minutes.” </p><p>The human sighed and tossed the hairbrush aside. Then they sort of slid out of bed, falling to the floor and scrambling on all fours like an animal. It crawled up to the window and peeked toward the ground. </p><p>The front door was wide open. It knew what <em> that </em> meant. </p><p>“Ohohoho,” chuckled the human, heading to the closet. The golden hour meant a perfect square of light shone to hidden part, their weapons cabinet. Ordered by deadliness in the case that Ellie collaborated on. There was the knife, sure, but wasn’t that a tad basic? A spear, too, which was a bit medieval, but had a weight perfectly suited for its hands. And there was its favorite: the flamethrower. </p><p>The memory was faded, washed-out, pastel — but you could very clearly make out the pleased grin crossing the human’s face as it held the flamethrower in both hands. Then a voice came from downstairs. </p><p>You knew that voice. </p><p>The human set the flamethrower back into its casing with a <em> click </em> and double-checked in the mirror it didn’t look completely dead. The way it shuffled downstairs was filled with dread for every minute to come. Out to the table, arms crossed. </p><p>Cool, bright, modern lights lit a worn-down family table. It was set for four; napkins neatly arranged, a plate of bread in the center. But there was a horrific, unwanted, <em> smug </em> presence. </p><p>“Well,” sneered the voice from the table, “It seems you forgot to give this child manners.” </p><p>Every nerve in the human’s body tensed. Despite feeling their emotions, you also could observe from the outside, and the pure, rigid disgust shining through. <em> God. God damnit. It’s Thursday, isn’t it? </em></p><p>Interesting. You could pick up on a few of the human’s thoughts, but not all. </p><p>“Sit down, sweetie,” said Father — the human’s father — nervously. </p><p>“Oh, hello, <em> boss</em>,” said the human, scraping its chair against the floor as if it were an ice skate. The seat right next to <em> him</em>. </p><p>The Nexolord sat at the end, not even touching his food, frowning at the human. He rolled his eyes in the utmost importance. “Do we really have to have the <em> child </em> here?” </p><p>Hatred. Hatred and disgust and fear and annoyance. The human grabbed the rusted fork and sunk it into the napkin. “I <em> want </em> to be here,” it said, cutting its mother off, and cracked its neck from side to side. </p><p>“Hmph,” smirked the Nexolord, cold blue eyes darting from the human’s mother to father. “I suppose it is fine, as long as the thing does not speak.” </p><p>“I’m sorry?” said Father, already beginning to regret what he was going to say. “You call our child a <em> thing </em>—“ </p><p>The human’s mother kicked his legs from under the table. It made a loud SLAM, knocking over a few glasses of water, the dark spots soaking the tablecloth. The human’s mother looked almost blue; the father was biting his tongue so hard it was bleeding. </p><p>The Nexolord cleared his throat. The human tried to give him the meanest, dirtiest glare it could come up with, but he appeared to look right past it. </p><p>“Now, then,” he said nonchalantly, as if the table weren’t dripping over his clothes, and his clients weren’t shaking like wet leaves. “Let’s discuss deadlines.” </p><p>The human noticed its mother check her pulse. And then the relentless, unresolved ANGER began to swell again. The human’s parents were already working so much, it was hard to blame them for the dawn tremors that shook the house awake. They only resurfaced from their basement labs in the pitch blackness to get mere hours of sleep, eye bags and shaking, overworked hands, and through the walls, it thought it heard them cry. </p><p>After all, who wouldn’t be afraid of the Nexolord? </p><p>Here the memory cut out a bit — it was a bit like a TV, jumbled and faint and murmuring. It was obvious the human had a gap in their memory because of the focus on its emotion, which happened, time to time. It resurfaced some time later, the human still glued to their seat. </p><p>The Nexolord was speaking. “Two months.” </p><p>Mother’s jaw fell. “I’m… really? Two months…?” </p><p>The tip of the Nexolord’s mouth twitched. “Is there a problem?” </p><p>“N-None,” stammered its father, “It’s... we’re only two people… and the recent natural disasters have been just awful for us… maybe… we need an assistant or something. Or some equipment?” </p><p>Funding. They were asking for more funding. The human knew the Nexolord’s pockets were deep; how he got them like that was still a mystery. </p><p>The Nexolord brushed back the tips of his hair. <em> Dumbass. </em>His food was running cold. “Okay? I don’t see the problem. It shouldn’t be hard to find all of that.” </p><p>The human grit its teeth. It knew what the Nexolord was asking. <em> He does, too</em>. </p><p>Its mother was staring at her empty plate, tears rolling. And then the human looked to its father, who had one limp hand on the tablecloth. And the Nexolord’s victorious aura, how he knew that all of the parents’ bravery was spent, and how they had no choices left. It was work or die. </p><p>They never needed money, no. He’d shown up at the door one day with a barrage of minions, asking for the production of a machine, and, in return, their safety. </p><p><em> And he won’t even let them meet the deadline! </em> Blood flushed to the human’s ears; and, from the outside, it stood from its chair. </p><p>The Nexolord sneered. “Your child is just like a—“ </p><p>
  <em> SMACK!  </em>
</p><p>The Nexolord recoiled, and the memory crunched a bit. But the human remembers the shocked silence. </p><p>And the red handprint on the Nexolord’s cheek. </p><p>Mother began to shake uncontrollably. The human was still standing, taking heavy breaths, shoulders tense and arms at its side. The only sound was the buzzing of the lights. The Nexolord’s wide eyes didn’t leave the human’s. </p><p>A low sound came from the Nexolord. He looked to the parents. “You fools will regret that.” </p><p>“Oh, Ulzar,” broke out Father, sobbing. “Nexolord, I—“ </p><p>“Don’t use that name here.” The Nexolord slowly touched the side of his face, running his fingers over the red blot. </p><p>“What??” broke out the human. “Ulzar?? ULZAR?? You don’t wanna hear ULZAR?” With every mention of the name, the Nexolord stiffened, and his frown tightened. </p><p>“G-Get out of here!” Mother seethed to the human.“GO TO YOUR ROOM!” </p><p>The human was upstairs before it could even think about it. </p><p>
  <em> What have I done??  </em>
</p><p>The human never cried, but tears fell fast. And then burying its face in its pillow, right above the gun. His minions were outside; any minute now, they would come in and place them under arrest. Or worse. </p><p>But mostly the human cared about its parents. Would they be killed? The house seized? <em> No… that would never happen… they’re too important…  </em></p><p>A voice from outside the window. The human wiped its eyes and opened the dusty blinds with two fingers.  The Nexolord was an ant out the door, ranting and barking orders to his minions. Leaving. </p><p>
  <em> No.  </em>
</p><p>He couldn’t just <em> get away like that. He has to know — he has to </em> KNOW <em> —  </em></p><p>A quick thought crossed the human’s mind, playing out within a few seconds, and, acting on it, the human rushed to the closet, flipping through its weaponry. </p><p>There it was! The beauty! </p><p>The flamethrower pointed out the window, the human seeing just a glimpse of the white elf hair. It had to be perfect… <em> he has to know! </em>…</p><p>It pulled down on the trigger. </p><p>A billow of bright flame reached the ground, instantly igniting the grass below. The Nexolord yelped as his two minions scurried to protect him, leaping out of the way. </p><p>“AAHAAHAHAAHAHHAHAH!” </p><p>And when he took enough uneven steps to realize what was happening, he met the human’s eyes, tips of his cloudy hair singed. The memory jolted and reeled, signifying the end. </p><p>“DON’T SPEAK TO MY PARENTS LIKE THAT <em> EVER </em> AGAIN!” said the human, cocking the flamethrower. “Or you will regret that, fool,” it echoed. </p><p>The memory spun and sputtered out, dissolving the scene as it faded to white. Soon you were aware of yourself again, and no sign of the human. Maybe you’d left it? </p><p>But right then your eyes opened. Something was shaking. Something was wrong. </p>
<hr/><p>The ground was swaying, like a living creature. </p><p>No. Not the ground. </p><p>“Y/N???” someone was yelling. “Y/N? Are you alright??” </p><p>A blurry scene, coming out of neon brightness. Deena was standing over you, arm outstretched. “Y/N?”</p><p>
  <em> Is this it?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;What?&gt; </p><p>
  <em> Is this the physical damage you were talking about?  </em>
</p><p>“The ritual! No — It cannot be finished — the spirit still slumbers within…” Khan’s voice. He was shaken, too. </p><p>
  <em> He just… tried to exorcise you…  </em>
</p><p>&lt;What happened? What is wrong with everyone?&gt;</p><p>
  <em> Hell if I know! I just… had the weirdest dream…  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Let me guess. A family dinner?&gt; </p><p>
  <em> No? I was… in a weird place, with floating islands and hippie crystals… on stage. Everyone was booing me, and…  </em>
</p><p>Your throat went dry. You knew that scenario all too well. </p><p>
  <em> I was being punished for something I knew I’d done, but… I guess I don’t remember it all too well.  </em>
</p><p>This wasn’t right. You’d <em> lived </em> this. Was the human seeing your memories, too? </p><p>&lt;Enough with the dream talk. Something is happening.&gt; </p><p>Weakly, you grasped Deena’s hand as she pulled you up, easily lifting you from the shaking room. Khan silently watched the ceiling, pupils shifting to each spot. The candles fizzled out. </p><p>“Deen…” You coughed. “Deena. What is—“ </p><p>“The top of tree,” said Khan. “Something on top.” </p><p>You made a face, already beginning to suspect what it was. Khan squinted from you to Deena. “Which one of you… which one of you?” </p><p>Deena shrunk behind her binoculars. “Um…” </p><p>“ONE of you. There is SOMETHING on tree, and ONE of you responsible. Argh!” Khan slammed his spear into the ground. “Monster, or ancient evil?” </p><p>“W-What are you talking about?” said Deena. </p><p>“Dr. Margo. Khan must protect the scientist woman!” </p><p>“Dr. Margo…?” you said, confused. “Is that what you meant by human girl?” </p><p><em> NO ELLIE? ELLIE’S NOT EVEN HERE? </em> If the human still had control over their body, this whole room would be on fire, dizzying. <em> Why are we even here? WHY DID WE SPEND 3 DAYS IN THE JUNGLE?  </em></p><p>&lt;Human… I think we have more pressing matters.&gt; </p><p>A bone-chilling, raptor-like scream from the treetops. </p><p>Breathless, Khan pointed to the door. “Climb. Now.” </p><p>The three of you ascended the Great Tree of Ventra, the proportions of the branches odd and mind-bending. </p><p><em> Ellie, </em> gasped the human brain. <em> Forget this! Forget all of this!  </em></p><p>&lt;There is something at the top.&gt; Something for me, you thought. The trunk’s branches looped around, like a staircase, bugs and birds hopping through the impossibly large tree. </p><p>
  <em> No! I don’t — I don’t want to do anything until I know where she is! You can’t—  </em>
</p><p>Silence. You continued to climb, even as the human said nothing.</p><p>&lt;Hello…?&gt; </p><p>Crinkling static, like a radio intercepted. </p><p>
  <b>Why, hello, Soma. </b>
</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Of all times!</p><p><b>I see you’ve been a bit persistent about harassing my Champions, have you? </b> From a distance, you could perceive Metta’s smirk. <b>Well. I’ve sent you someone I think you’ll like. </b></p><p>&lt;How did you—&gt; you cut yourself off. He tracked you. He’d found you through your shared connection. </p><p>
  <b>Oh, I suppose you’re realizing how precious Nadine found her way here. I assure you, you can’t do the same to me. </b>
</p><p>&lt;H—How—&gt; </p><p><b>Just a little flaw in your link. Not all of us can be perfect. </b>From the sound in his voice, he thought himself perfect, too. </p><p>&lt;The perfect are deathless,&gt; you smiled. &lt;And not defeated by such <em> lowly </em> humans,&gt; you mocked his tone of voice, &lt;is that correct?&gt; </p><p>Metta was silent. Then he said, <b>I don’t know what game you’re playing at, Warden, but I swear I’ll be the first one to kill one of your kind. </b></p><p>An odd, cagey response. The wind was whipping, whistling now, similar to the cabin on the mountain. “<em>Ventra,</em>” you whispered, recognizing the storm. You thought for a moment, considering the Nexolord’s tone of voice. </p><p>&lt;Metta. This is strange. Why do you seem to be personally upset at my hunt? I am only doing what master Ziegler requires. It is not my fault you managed to escape my grasp.&gt; </p><p>And then that awkward silence again. The gears in his stupid Keebler elf brain turning. Smugly, he said: <b>We can both play games, then. </b></p><p>&lt;Excuse me—&gt; </p><p>The static fizzled out, and you were left with the image of the Nexolord’s smirk, arms crossed. Damnit! </p><p><em> W-Wait, </em> said the human, waking up. <em> I think I zoned out for a second… </em>They took in the swirling, humid air. </p><p>
  <em> Just like the storm Nadine made!  </em>
</p><p>&lt;Yes,&gt; you explained, trying to forget what Metta said. &lt;She is here again. But different.&gt; </p><p>The final branch. The summit. And at the summit of the ancient, storied behemoth of a tree was a beast.</p><p>Ventra towered over the three bodies, stretching her giant wings like a child testing her new kite. Golden, lizard-like eyes, a majestic, deadly form. </p><p>
  <em> Oh. She’s a Nexomon. Like, an actual Nexomon.  </em>
</p><p>&lt;What did you THINK she looked like?&gt;</p><p>
  <em> Another bowling ball?  </em>
</p><p>“VENTRAAAA!” Khan yelled, recognizing the orange-tipped wingspan. The same form that terrorized his village, thousands of years ago. </p><p>“That’s no way to greet a Child of Omnicron!” Ventra grinned, showing her glistening, pointed teeth. A blanket of wind swirled around her whipping wings. She stood powerfully against the ancient branch of the tree, the place where died and was reborn. </p><p>“No way!” whimpered Deena, struggling to stand. “I don’t understand… This can’t be happening! She’s supposed to be dead!” </p><p>“Safely contained in the Netherworld, yes…” you trailed off, debating how much you should give away. As it stood, you’d already wrapped one too many humans into your feud. </p><p>“AHA HA HAAAAA!” said Ventra, stretching her neck. She pointed one feathered arm directly to you. “Soma! The Nexolord has decided the fate of your mind. It will be merciful and quick!” </p><p>So <em> that’s </em> what this was? You couldn’t help but chuckle. “Is this… is this supposed to intimidate me?”</p><p>“Soma??” said Deena, blinking rapidly. “Isn’t your name Y/N?” </p><p>Ventra laughed. “This Warden has been trying to steal my brother for a long, long time. But it’ll all be over soon!” </p><p>“W-Wait a minute,” said Deena, raising both hands. It was like she was retracting her surprise. “Brother…”</p><p>You ignored Deena and stepped towards Ventra. You raised two fingers, reaching upwards. “This is laughably simple. I will send you back to Hexia for this nuisance!” </p><p>Deena was still thinking. “Warden. As in, Metta’s Warden?” </p><p>You froze at the sound of the Nexolord’s true name. </p><p><em> HOW DID SHE KNOW THAT?? </em> thought the human.</p><p>&lt;She is a history buff?&gt; you suggested, but you knew it was too late. So <em>that’s</em> where you recognized her voice… </p><p>“Step aside, Ventra,” you continued, focusing on the task at hand. “You know you have no chance in this fight.” </p><p>Ventra sneered. “Oh, I’m not here to eliminate you, Soma. I’m here to upset you… by shocking every HUMAN off this tree!” </p><p>Your throat ran dry. You looked to Khan, then to Deena, who was pressing a fist to her mouth, <em> knowing </em> something beyond the situation. “Why should I care about humans?” </p><p>“Because you’re in the jungle for a certain human. Aren’t you?” </p><p>Ellie. Damn! Just how much did Metta pick up these last few days…? </p><p>“Well. I don’t know if the one you’re looking for is here, but it sure is fun watching them <em> die</em>.” Ventra gave a cruel grin. “So, this should be interesting.” </p><p>“S-Soma…?” Deena said in disbelief, struggling to say your true name. “We should get out of here. <em> Now,</em>” She flinched to Khan, who was already preparing a warp spell. </p><p>You thought for a moment. Deena wasn’t human, you suspected. And Khan could hold his own. </p><p>
  <em> Hold on!! You really want to bet on that? You really want to put everyone in danger?  </em>
</p><p>&lt;I do.&gt; </p><p>You rushed towards Ventra, storm whipping through your hair, hat then lost to the wind. </p><p>“Stop, demon!” said Khan. “What are you doing?!” </p><p>If you could just get close enough to touch her… land two fingers on her forehead…</p><p>“Nice try,” said Ventra, flying over your puny form. Her shadow cast over you… directly towards the two people. She was hurdling towards Khan and Deena!</p><p>“Khan?! Get us out of here!” Deena yelled, and suddenly Khan disappeared in a flash of light. Deena went next, vaporizing into blue mist with the loud noise of the spell. </p><p>Ventra was staring down at you, narrowing her giant, lizard eyes. The human spoke for you. “Bye, I guess.“ </p><p>And then you were gone, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah so basically uhhhhhh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>